Life, Death, and Thereafter
by KestrelGT
Summary: To Shinigami the only thing worse than being killed by a hollow is to become one...
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

Ok first fanfic (EVER) so don't bug me to much on how bad it might be. Also any ideas you might have about the story are always accepted so just message me and I'll see if I like it.

It's 7 o'clock and he is late… very late… but he didn't care. The spirit he sensed needed him a lot more than his family did at the moment.

Over the past few months Ichigo would be seen running all over Karakura Town. Unbeknownst to most ordinary people he was helping spirits in need. They were starting to pop up more and more often and he couldn't figure out why. They weren't spirits from Karakura Town either but something was bringing them all there and to be quite honest Ichigo found it to be quite irritating.

"Damn it if I don't get home soon dad's gonna kill me." Ichigo lazily thought as he punched the oncoming skateboarder… "Who the hell do you think you are?" asked the odd looking teenager who happened to stop what he was doing to help his friend. Ichigo could only frown and stare at the group in front of him. The man who had asked him who he was appeared to be Canadian due to the leaf on his shirt and a horrible accent but he didn't care. The only thing that was bothering him was the fact that a group of thugs had just violated a memorial to a girl who had just recently died there. He couldn't quite place who it was though. As Ichigo thought about it more and more he just began to get angry.

All of a sudden the strange Canadian man charged at Ichigo, angry because he never responded to his question. As he was approaching him, out of nowhere Ichigo rose his foot to the thugs face and pounded him to the concrete with enough force to crack it. The rest of the group could only stare in fear as Ichigo effortlessly beat their friends' skull into the pavement.

"H-he's killing Toshirin." "Holy Shit!" "He's crazy!" they all screamed as Ichigo was still pushing the odd mans face into the ground.

"All of you! Shut the hell up!" Ichigo screamed as he began to point to the graffiti all over the sidewalk.

"Question 1! What is that you just ruined? Yes you there, in the middle!" Ichigo said as he stared at the frightened man with a look as if he was about to slaughter everyone there.

"Um… well… I-I guess it's an offering to the girl who died here a few months ago" he somehow managed to spit out

"Correct!" Ichigo yelled as he kicked the man in the chin, sending him flying and making the other two scream with fear. "Now. Question 2" as he said this he began to give the same look to the man on the right "Now why would something like that ever even be touched in the first place… HUH?"

The other two could only look at him mouth agate but one of them managed to spit out a few words "W-Well… w-we… I-I guess we" he was cut off. Just when Ichigo knocked them all to the ground.

"Now leave here and never show your faces here again or else I'll make sure people leave flowers for you!" The thugs who were still able to move grabbed their friends and ran away screaming in terror.

"Good, now that that's taken care of. Hey you can come out now they're gone" Ichigo said as he looked toward the memorial. When he got no response he just turned around began to walk away "I'll bring you some more flowers tomorrow if you'd like." Just as he said this, a figure began to appear behind him and in a high but somewhat appealing voice he heard a girl around his age speak.

"Wait! You can see me can't you." She said. Ichigo turned around and as his sight fell upon hers his heart began to race even though he knew he'd never show it he was actually finding her attractive unlike most of the other girls from school. "Well anyway thank you for your help" she said with a smile. At that sight Ichigos eyes felt like they were about to melt right out. He knew what he should be saying but the words just couldn't form in his mouth.

When she finally caught on to why he was having trouble speaking to her she blushed and ran over to him almost knocking him down while throwing her arms over his shoulders and properly thanking him.

Ichigo was about to faint. All he could think about was her, he had almost completely forgotten about being home on time when it hit him. How was she able to touch him? He had tried to touch other ghosts in the past but when he tried his hand just passed right through them. "This is… strange." he thought as he looked at the woman with light green hair and teal eyes.

After moments of awkward silence he finally managed to tell her his name "I-I'm Kurosaki Ichigo" he said, she just giggled at him and said "My name's Neliel but you can just call me Nel"

"Now Ichigo I have a few questions for you." she said with a seductive smile "How come you can see me, can you see other ghosts? Or is it just me. If so, for how long?" She had a million questions to ask and Ichigo was loosing track of them all.

"I don't know why I can see ghosts, I've only been able them for as long as I can remember." "Now I have a question for you. How come you are able to touch me, every time I've tried to touch a ghost up until now I was only able to pass right through them."

They both gave each other puzzled looks until Ichigo remembered he was late for dinner. He thought that he could use that excuse to avoid any other awkward silences. "Nice to meet you Nel but I have to get going or else my dad's gonna get pissed" he said with a painfully awkward look on his face. He knew he didn't want to leave. He still had a million questions for her, but he knew that if he stayed they might be there all night.

She sighed "All right Ichi you can go." she giggled even louder. She could tell that he didn't want to leave and she liked it.

"Ichi?" "Really?" he thought as his face began to turn dark red.

"But… You have promise me you'll come and visit me tomorrow" she said looking at him gracefully.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked.

Suddenly he lost all of his anxiety and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Sure" he said. The next thing he knew he was on the ground wrapped in a hug. He knew this must have looked strange to the other people walking around the street but he didn't care. He returned the hug and she pulled him off the ground.

"I'll see you tomorrow" They both said as he started to walk away. Both of them were smiling.

As soon as Nel was out of sight Ichigo began to walk faster assuming that his father hasn't noticed that he was gone. As soon as he rounded the corner the ground began to shake violently. All he could hear were the screams of many people running away from the one collapsing building in the distance. He tried to move closer to see the damage but the smoke made it too difficult to see. Against his better judgment he ran into the smoke to see if anyone needed help, but all he could see out of it was the shadow of some beast he could only dream about. It was some sort of giant centipede with an odd mask adorning its face.

His first instinct was to run but all he could do was stand there. "Is it looking at me?" he thought to himself. "Why would it be looking at me?" Then in a burst of speed the creature dashed toward him. It was a lot faster than it looked. Ichigo thought this was it, he closed his eyes without a last thought and prepared for the worst.

Surprised he looked up and found that he wasn't dead. But instead he found the figure of a small black haired woman fending off the beasts claw like it wasn't even there. He was awestruck and in the blink of an eye the beast and the woman disappeared above the rooftops slashing at each other with all there might until they were out of sight.

For what seemed like an eternity later Ichigo began to move again. His face still stricken with disbelief for what he just saw. He walked all the way to his house in a slow steady pace not knowing how to explain any of it.

"Your late Ichigo!" Isshin yelled as he kicked Ichigo in the face knocking him out of whatever he was thinking… and to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Ichigo screamed. "Any child of mine who doesn't come home at the time I say will be punished!" Isshin scolded.

"Whatever I'm going to bed."

"Ichigo wait! What about dinner!" Yuzu said acting a little worried about her brother.

"Its fine I've already had a big lunch not too long ago."

Ichigo then headed towards the door and proceeded up the stairs locking himself in his room.

Back in the kitchen Yuzu, Karin, and Isshin were having their father daughter time so to speak when Karin told Isshin how immature he was for a 40 year old and that it was his fault ichigo never talks to him about how he feels… after she had said this you could hear his childish cries to the larger-than-life poster of Ichigo's mother all the way across the street.

Up in his room Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little ashamed of him-self. He had always convinced himself that he could talk to girls and not get shy at all, but then again Nel wasn't exactly what you'd call normal either. He was also ashamed about how he had made a broken a sacred pact in his mind that he would never look at someone with lust. One thing was sure though, he couldn't wait to go back tomorrow.

"Eh I guess it wouldn't ruin my image if I had a crush on a ghost, after all its not like anyone would be able to see us talking or anything." He then laid back on his bed and was about to close his eyes when he felt a sort of pressure starting to bear down on him.

It wasn't all the unbearable but it would still prevent him from sleeping.

The next thing he knew the short black haired girl from earlier that day was standing on his windowsill.

"Hey! What the hell are you…" Ichigo screamed in a sort of awkward fear while moving a little bit farther away as a precaution.

The short girl just proceeded to enter the room as if no one was there.

"It's near…" she said in a calm voice.

"Don't ignore me dumbass!" He said while kicking her to the floor.

The girl looked stunned, she just stared dumbfounded at ichigo saying "How can you see me." To Ichigo he still felt as if he should kick her again for breaking into his room without so much as a hello.

"What? Yeah I can see you, your in my room in that black kimino thing freaking me out. How would anyone NOT notice that."

While he was saying that she began to observe him.

"Huh normally you shouldn't be able to see me, but as far as I can tell you are no ordinary human." She said with a blank expression.

"Very well. I guess I have no other choice than to tell you." I am a… Shinigami."

Several moments later the girl had introduced herself as Rukia Kuchiki and told him of her current mission and where she was sent.

"Ok so let me get this straight. You are a Shinigami sent from a place called Soul Society to hunt down and purify these things you call hollows…" Ichigo was rapidly getting more irritated by everything that girl was talking about. "Like hell I'll believe that!"

"What kind of fool do you take me for! And just so you know I don't believe in anything I can't see so you go play Shinigami somewhere else okay you little brat" he said while patting her on the head.

This had obviously made her upset. All around the room the pressure had started back up again this time it was stronger than ever. The next thing he knew Ichigo was on his knees gasping for breath.

"You ungrateful little prick! I've lived more than three of your lives and we Shinigami have probably saved it more than a dozen times."

As the pressure suddenly died down ichigo began to speak up again.

"Oh yeah then why haven't I seen any Shinigami before you then huh? Besides what do ghosts need you for anyway, they usually just disappear randomly." He said

After a moment of thinking the so-called Rukia was about to speak up when the house began to shake. It was like a very violent earthquake and when they opened the door to rush downstairs to see what had happened Yuzu was on the floor unconscious before them.

"What the hell did you do!" Ichigo said to Rukia.

She just gave him an angry glare and pushed him downstairs to only find that half of the house was missing and in the distance a giant figure with a white mask could be seen headed towards them.

In a flash Rukia was headed towards the beast with her sword out about to strike. At first she had been successful with destroying it. She had felt proud of herself for making quick work of it and began to sheathe her sword when she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Then the heaviest pressure she had ever felt was pressing down hard on her. She looked back over at Ichigo who looked as though he were about to through up blood. Noticing that she had dropped her guard she looked up towards the sky noticing a rip in the darkness. It was hard to make out but she could tell it was there. Then out of nowhere the rip started to open. A large black-cloaked monster with the same type of mask on stepped out of it.

"Shit." Were all the words Rukia could say as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"W-what t-the f-fuck is that!" Ichigo yelled.

"A Menos Grande…" She said still wide eyed

"A what now?"

Right then a massive black energy was spiraling over Rukia and she was sent flying back towards the house close to where Ichigo was.

Her body was torn to shreds. Blood could be seen spilling from all over her body. She was week but somehow the pressure that came from her was still there.

"Are you alright."

"Listen… Do you want to save your family?"

"Of course!"

"Then **You** must become a Shinigami."

"How?"

"Thrust my zanpaktuo into your Soul and I'll pour my reaitsu into you, of course this wont be nearly enough to defeat it but at least you'll be able to say you didn't go down without a fight."

That was just the kind of attitude Ichigo admired.

"Give me your sword Shinigami"

"It's not Shinigami, It's Rukia Kuchki."

"And I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."

Then as Rukia thrusted her zanpaktuo into where his heart would be a massive bright white light illuminated from Ichigo. His eyes had turned to pure white and his zanpaktuo was taller than he was. Which wasn't much more than six feet tall.

In all her long years as a Shinigami Rukia had never seen such a large zanpaktuo, normally the size of ones zanpaktou is usually determined on how high his or her spiritual pressure was, and by the amount of reaitsu he was giving off was off the charts. In no way should a person who had just suddenly become a shinigami should be that powerful.

As she laid there in awe, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little weird seeing as how his clothes had magically changed into a black kimino. He couldn't say he didn't like it. Especially with all this power surging through him, He felt invincible, and the first thing he was going to do was make that thing pay for hurting his family.

He charged at the beast with his sword swinging violently towards the middle of what it appeared to be its chest. Ichigo easily tore through it causing the hollow to scream in agony. Thinking he had defeated it ichigo turned back to Rukia who was still staring wide eyed at the hollow.

Then in what seemed like a millisecond the hollow had charged a red orb near its mouth.

"Ichigo! It's a cero! Run!"

But he just stood there looking at her.

That's when the hollow had shot Ichigo with its most powerful cero. Sensing danger, he quickly turned around and swung his blade as hard as he could towards the blast. Heavy amounts of white reaitsu could be seen flying off his zanpaktuo and without a moments notice Ichigo knocked the orb right back at the hollows mask. Shattering it. The next thing they both knew the hollow had somehow dissolved into the atmosphere disappearing forever.

Rukia who still couldn't believe what she had just seen couldn't utter a single word, she simply just stood up and walked away.

Ichigo didn't care though. He figured it was best if she leaved, shed cause him enough trouble that day anyway.

Ichigo then began to walk back to his house where he picked up Yuzu and Karin and put them off to bed. He thought it would be best to get some sleep before he did anything about the house so he himself went back to his own room.

As he laid back down on his bed his last train of thought ended with

Nel…


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

Ok second chapter, here it goes… Tell me what you think

The next morning Ichigo awoke paranoid.

"Was all of that just a dream?" He thought while checking for wounds of any kind.

He then remembered his sword that had seemingly come out of nowhere beforehand and searched all over the room for it, but it was nowhere to be found. When he had given up he trotted down the stairs expecting to see half of his house gone. What he saw when he reached the bottom of the steps shocked him. The house seemed like it hadn't been touched let alone demolished. He then rushed over to where Karin and Yuzu were sitting.

"Is everyone alright? What happened here?"

"What are you talking about Ichigo." They both said in unison.

As soon as those words entered his ears he felt a flood of relief fill his system.

"Was it all just a dream? It felt so real though." He thought to himself.

His train of thought was interrupted however when Isshin ran into the kitchen.

"Good Morning ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled while kicking his son in the chest sending him flying back into the other room.

It was just another ordinary morning if that was what it could be called, and Ichigo couldn't stand another minute of it. So instead of the usual beating he gave his father he took some bread from the toaster and left with a vase of flowers secretly tucked into his bag.

As Ichigo was walking to school he felt the need to tell someone about what had happened, but who would believe him? The rest of his classmates would probably make fun of him and tell him it was only a dream. The funny thing was, was that he still felt that sense of power deep inside of him. Like it could be released the next time he got upset or anything.

Then Without realizing it. Sado Yasutora had quietly approached Ichigo walking right beside him.

Ichigo didn't really like the name Sado so a few years earlier when they had first met, Ichigo would tell him that whenever someone threatens him he needs to stand up for himself, and gave him the nickname Chad, because it sounded tougher.

"Maybe Chad would believe me." He thought but was instantly cut off from that idea when he remembered Chad doesn't really like to voice his own opinions at times.

"Hey Ichigo are you ready for freshmen year?" He said not really caring.

"Yeah I guess. I just hope the first day goes by quicker than all the rest I've had." He said not actually telling him what he was planning on doing afterwards.

Since she had lost all of her powers Rukia was unable to return to soul society. She had heard of a run-down candy shop on the other side of town that secretly sold products that could help needy Shinigami, So the night before she had rushed to the store and begged the shopkeeper to lend her an artificial body or "gigai" so that more hollows wouldn't show up to try to devour her. The man reluctantly gave in to her story of what happened and even let her stay the night.

The man who ran the store most of the time was named Tessai Tsukubishi. He had told her that the man who owned the store was absent and wouldn't be back for some time. All that he said when he left was that the time had come and that he needed to act fast.

"Hey! Freeloader! Wake up! It's time for chores!" a red headed boy about 11 shouted.

Rukia who was still half asleep got up from her bed and grabbed a broom.

"Rukia." Tessai said

"Come over here and tell me again exactly what happened to you last night."

Immediately she dropped the broom and gave the redheaded boy an evil grin before walking towards the table in the middle of the house.

She sat down next to a small innocent looking girl who introduced herself as Ururu the night Rukia arrived.

"So let me get this straight. The boy who you only intended to give half of you powers to took all of it." He said while covering his chin

"Yes, I don't know anyway else to explain it."

"Interesting. It seems that this boy will now have to carry out your duties as a Shinigami until you can fully recover."

"I understand."

"Just remember though. If Soul Society catches you your punishment will be severe." Tessai warned.

"I know and thank you for all your help." She said with a smile while getting up and heading for the door.

She didn't care though, she knew what she had done was the right thing by helping him save his family; the only thing left to do now was to get him to cooperate.

"Hey where do you think your going? You've still got chores to do!" The redheaded boy said quite irritated

"Let her go Jinta it's fine" Ururu said

"What was that? I don't think I heard that right! Did you just try to boss me around?"

"That's enough the both of you." Tessai said

"Thank you again and goodbye I might be back later for some more supplies." Rukia said

"Here take this." Tessai threw a red glove with a skull on it.

"Ah thank you this'll definitely be useful." She said before rushing out the door.

It's first period and Ichigo was already starting to get bored. School was just to easy for him. He had always gotten excellent grades in his classes in middle school only because when he'd get home he'd simply study because he had nothing better to do. He was sure High School wouldn't be any different.

Three seats to the right of him sat Inoue Orihime. Ichigo could vaguely remember a slight crush he had on her in the 7th grade but didn't care enough to ever do anything about it. Besides she could get really annoying at times and he normally liked the silent type.

Behind him sat Chad who was telling Ichigo about how the classes were arranged this year starting with history. But Ichigo didn't pay much attention. He just kept drifting off into daydreaming.

Two seats the right of Ichigo sat a guy with dark blue hair and classes. This whole morning he had been glaring at Ichigo for some unknown reason and it was starting to get bothersome.

"What are you looking at?"

He got no response. So he just turned his head and stared out the window all the while the teacher was talking.

Ichigo was still looking out the window when he heard his name.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The teacher said

"Might I remind you that you are not in middle school anymore so could you please stand up and tell the rest of the class what caused World War II?"

Ichigo who was still more bored than he could possibly imagine stood up lazily.

"World War II started with the German Invasion of Poland in 1939." Ichigo said with a dull expression.

"Very good that would be an A for you today. Class dismissed."

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly until 4th period when the announcement of a new transfer student came over the intercom in their classroom.

"Do you know who it is Ishida?" Orihime asked.

"I would have no clue Inoue." He said with a smile.

Meanwhile Ichigo had fallen completely asleep on his desk.

When the new transfer student entered the room the teacher introduced her as Kuchki Rukia.

At hearing this Ichigo sprang up alarmed out of his seat. Which caused all of the attention to switch over to him. He was instantly embarrassed and began to slump back into his chair still wide-eyed.

"Hello everyone I hope to have fun with you all." She said in an innocent little girl voice.

"Ms. Kuchki why don't you take the empty seat next to Kurosaki if you will." The teacher said.

She nodded and began to walk over to him. His and her eyes locked when she motioned him to look at her palm. What he read horrified him. "Make a scene and I kill you on the spot."

When she sat down Ichigo's attention switched from the window to her.

"H-How the, W-Who the, What the fucks going on here!" He thought to himself as he started to panic.

Ichigo then sprang up out of his chair again and leapt for the door

"Excuse me I don't feel good I need to use the restroom!"

Rukia remained however. She thought it would be best for her to stay and meet his friends. After all she was going to be there for a while.

Ichigo was on the roof when he heard the bell ring. It was lunchtime and only two more periods to go until he was supposed to meet Nel again.

"ICHIGO!"

"What is it Keigo." Ichigo said while getting up off the ground.

"What do you think of the new transfer student huh? Pretty cute eh?"

"Eh I guess." Ichigo said with a dull expression.

Just then Chad walked up and Keigo was off asking him if he knew anything about Rukia. Ichigo however was not interested in the least bit about her. If anything he wishes he'd never met her. But then again she did help him save his family.

"I guess I do owe her one." He thought to himself

"Hey Ichigo!" Rukia said as she ran over to him.

"I thought I could find you up here. Can I talk with you in private?"

"Huh? If you've got something to say you can say it here." Ichigo said rudely.

After hearing this Keigo began to get instantly jealous, and ran over to where the two were.

"Ichigo how could you not tell me you knew her." He whispered in his ear.

"I don't know her so back off!" Ichigo commanded.

Chad then grabbed Keigo and walked off towards the stairwell.

"What do you want now? You almost killed me are you back to finish the job or what?" He said hastily.

"No. Last night you took all of my Shinigami powers when I only meant to give you half."

"So why is it my fault?"

"I don't know why you were able to take so much but all of that is in the past. Now you need to fulfill my duties since I am unable to."

At this Ichigo instantly backed off

"No way! Absolutely not!"

"Why not? You were amazing when you took on that Menos Grande all by yourself. Only experienced Shinigami can take them down."

"Because I don't want to ok."

"I thought you'd say that." She said reaching into her pocket.

"By the way how can everyone see you I thought I was the only one."

"It's called a gigai or artificial body we Shinigami use so that we appear to be normal humans." When she had found the glove in her pocket she quickly put it on.

Ichigo had no idea what hit him. Rukia had put that glove on and punched him on the forehead and then all of a sudden he's back in his black kimino. He then looked around to see if anyone had seen what she'd done until he noticed himself lying on the ground behind her and started to panic again.

"What did you do now!" He said

"I released your Shinigami spirit from your human body. Now. We have orders from Soul Society. So get that massive zanpaktuo out and follow me."

Ichigo who hadn't even noticed it was on his back reached for it and began to follow her.

Minutes later as they were walking down the road towards downtown Karakura hundreds of people could be seen running in the same direction.

"You don't think."

"Yes it's definitely the hollow Ichigo don't be so stupid." Rukia said as she began to get her phone out.

"Now go hurry up and find it."

"Why should I?" Ichigo said as he began to walk away back towards school.

"Because if You don't. Who will?"

"It's not my problem." Ichigo said as he got farther away.

Just then a familiar voice screamed out in the distance. Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned around wide-eyed.

"Lets go!" He said as he grabbed Rukia and dragged her all the way to the source of the screaming.

They were fast approaching the massive fish-like hollow when a ghostly figure could be seen running towards them.

"Nel!"

"Ichigo! What is that thing!"

"It's called a hollow don't worry about it Ichigo will take care of it you are safe now." Rukia said as she tried to comfort the spirit as Ichigo ran to make quick work of it.

"So your names Nel huh? It's a nice name."

"Thank you. But I never got yours."

"It's Rukia, Rukia Kuchki… Ichigo seemed pretty worried about you. Did you know him when you were alive or something?"

"No we had just met yesterday, But I had no idea he was a Shinigami." Nel said with a slight smile

"Oh so your familiar with us." Rukia said a little surprised

"Well my mother was a retired Shinigami from around 200,000 years ago so I know a lot more than you think I do, but this is the first time I've ever seen a hollow."

Rukia was beyond shocked. This spirit was half Shinigami? Maybe that's why she's been able to survive all this time without turning into a hollow, and maybe that's why the Fish-like hollow was after her. After she had realized she had dazed off into thought she looked back over at Ichigo.

"Damn it Ichigo what's taking so long!" Rukia shouted.

"Shut up! I'm working on it!" He said while fending off one of the hollows claws

"I've found you… At long last I've found you…" The hollow began.

"What?" Ichigo said a little surprised that it could talk

"I've finally found you… now I can finish what I started eight years ago…"

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about but I do know I'm going to kill you." He said getting irritated.

What Ichigo saw next made his heart race…

"Mom…" He said wide-eyed.

"Ichigo No! It's a trick!" Rukia said running towards the scene leaving Nel behind.

As Ichigo was walking towards the sight of his mother Rukia came up from behind and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" He said forcing Rukia away from him.

"That's not whoever you think it is you idiot." She said pulling him away revealing the lure attached to the hollows head.

"Its name is Grand Fischer and he's been evading Soul Society for 50 years now, and that lure he has can turn into anyone he has killed in the past. So hurry up and finish him before he disappears again!" She said whacking him upside the head.

"So do you mean that he is the one who killed my mother?" He said looking at the ground rather sadly.

"Unfortunately yes." She said pushing him towards the beast.

Ichigo stood up crying. In the short time they'd known Ichigo, Nel or Rukia had never guessed he would be the type to cry. After seeing that Rukia and Nel both knew that there was a lot more to him than he let on.

The next thing they both knew Ichigo had taken his sword and shoved it straight through the hollows neck.

"If it was you who killed my mother and not me… Then I will be the one who will send you to hell!" He said while he lifted his fist to the hollows mask.

The only thing that could be heard now was the agonizing screams of Grand Fischer as Ichigo had broken the mask with his bare hands.

As the hollow screeched and thrashed around in pain two skeletal figures holding what appeared to be a wall sprouted from the ground.

"What is that?" Ichigo said not believing what had happened.

"It's the gates of Hell, It's what happens when a hollow has committed sins in life and a Shinigami decides whether or not it deserves the ultimate punishment." Rukia said cross armed.

Grand Fischer was still screaming when the skeletal figures began to move the wall apart. What lied beyond would make any mortal cower in fear. Flames erupted from behind the wall drawing everything into it. Grand Fischer could not escape his fate was sealed when he told Ichigo the truth of what really happened eight years ago.

As soon as the gates closed and collapsed Ichigo to collapsed on the ground sobbing quietly to him self.

Nel who had felt so much sadness for him walked over to where he was and knelt down over him to comfort him.

"Hey… Are you okay?" She said not really knowing what to say.

He didn't answer.

"Do you want me to leave?"

The next thing she knew Ichigo had clung to her like a lost puppy sobbing on her shoulder.

"Sssh." She said while rubbing her fingers through his hair.

"I'm here for you. Just let it all out."

After a long time of Nel holding him Ichigo had fallen asleep in her arms. Rukia who had been sitting nearby watching the whole thing stood up.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take him home. His family will hopefully cheer him up a little."

"Alright Rukia. Take care of him for me okay." She said with a wink

Rukia gave her a smile and put Ichigo on her shoulders, for a short girl Rukia was stronger than she looks.

"Don't worry he'll be safe with me."

"Thank you Rukia."

Ok next chapter might come a little late since I'll be ridding through New York here in a couple of days so don't get upset if it takes a little while.


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

A/N: ok well for this chapter I'm going to try and put more thought into it and if anyone would like to submit ideas I'm all for it.

"Ichigo… Can you hear me Ichigo… Have I reached you yet?" A rather deep voice called out. "If you do not learn to use my power you will succumb and die."

Ichigo awoke in his classroom.

"What the hell was that?" He thought to himself

It was nearing the end of the first day of school and his head was pounding all he wanted to do was to go home and sleep. He knew though that he promised Nel he'd meet up with her after school.

Looking into his bag he saw the flowers he had brought for her were completely unharmed when it hit him. He remembered it. He remembered everything that had happened. How he had killed Grand Fischer and… how he'd seen his mother and how Nel had held onto him while he was sobbing in her shoulders for all that time. Had anyone noticed he was gone? He looked around and Rukia was sitting next to him looking as though she were in deep thought.

"Hey just how the hell did I get back here so quick… and why hasn't anyone noticed we were gone?" He whispered to he.

Their 8th period teacher was just about done with the lesson and was wrapping things up when the bell suddenly rang.

"Alright everyone no homework the first day." The teacher said rather disappointed she couldn't finish her lesson.

"Hmm?" She said coming out of her train of thought. "Oh when you passed out I carried you back here and put you in your body."

"Ok then that doesn't explain why they didn't notice that we weren't here." He said while reaching for his bag.

"Well that one was easy… I told them you challenged me to wrestle and lost so I had to take you to the nurse." She said grinning slightly.

"Yeah right like anyone would believe that." He said as he began to walk out of the classroom.

'Ichigo how could you!" a voice rang out behind him.

"She was lying Mizuiro just drop it." He said heading out the door.

Ichigo was halfway down the hallway when he saw Chad and Keigo talking together, which was normally rare when Ichigo wasn't there. When Keigo saw Ichigo coming he had a painfully jealous look on is face for some odd reason.

"Ichigo how could you do this to me!" He said in his high-pitched whiney voice. "I was going to ask Rukia out after school today but no! you already beat me to it!"

"What? Who gave you that idea?" He said getting extremely irritated.

"Well you two spent half the day together." He said still whiney.

"I didn't do anything so just go and ask her out. I don't give a damn." He said walking towards the door.

When Ichigo was about to leave the building Rukia caught up with him.

"We need to talk…" She said looking rather guilty of something.

"That spirit you met. She's no ordinary spirit. She's half Shinigami. Just like you." She said taking a rather serious tone.

"Oh really now." Ichigo said getting quite interested.

"Yes. I did some research when you were passed out and… her mother was an Ancient Shinigami who was promoted to the Royal Guard recently."

"What's the Royal guard?" He said gaining more interest.

"They are the personal protector of the King of Soul Society."

"And that is why you need to send her to Soul Society Ichigo." She said looking at the floor.

Ichigo was shocked. He didn't think it would bug him this much. He didn't want to admit it but if he did send her away he was going to miss her greatly even though he's only known her for a couple of days.

"Ok I'll do it, But only if she is willing to go." He said sadly.

"Alright lets go." She said heading out the door.

"Nu uh you're not going with me." He said grabbing the top of her head.

"You've got a date." He said turning her around to face the oncoming Keigo.

"ICHIGO!" She screamed as Chad pulled her back inside the building.

The doors shut and Ichigo was alone again. He was glad to be alone, the calmness made him feel at ease throughout the tough day and the only thing left to look forward to is paying Nel a little visit. He can tell her later can't he?

As he was walking down the road headed to where he last saw Nel he couldn't help but wonder if Rukia was telling the truth or not because if he were half Shinigami and she was too then why doesn't she have a black kimino on when she's in her spirit form just like he does?

Ichigo was coming up onto the site where he had killed Grand Fischer when he yelled.

"Hey you still here? Nel?" He said looking around.

When he got no answer he decided to head to the park where they first met after all it made sense that she would return there to meet anyway he just wanted to make sure.

After an hour of walking he came to a bench close to where they had first met. He set his bag down and shouted for her once again.

"Nel? You here? I need to ask you something." He said looking around again.

"Oh so you haven't forgotten about me after all." She giggled while reappearing right behind Ichigo.

"What are you talking about of course not I was just walking back and forth town looking for you." He said smiling sincerely.

"So what is it you were wanting to talk about Ichi?"

There it is… The name again… If anyone could actually hear her he would probably give them an evil glare if they laughed or even looked in his general direction.

"Rukia told me that you said you were half Shinigami. Is that true?" he said while they both sat down on the bench

"Yes my mother was promoted to Royal Guard after they had suddenly found her in the real world. My father and I didn't know what to say. She had just disappeared one day without so much as a goodbye. My father was so devastated that he committed suicide. I was alone for so long living on my own." She said starting to get teary eyed.

Ichigo who didn't know what to say wrapped her in his arms when she continued

"Then one day a man dressed in a green kimino knocked on my door and explained everything. What he said put my mind at ease and ever since I was actually glad to know my mother was a Shinigami and quite a good one at that. He also told me of how my mother has probably met up with my father and that they are just waiting for me to meet them."

Ichigo did not like where this was going he didn't want to send her away just yet but by the sound of it he had no choice.

"So how did you die?" He said with her still laying against his chest.

"I didn't die." She said impassively

"Then h-how?" He said as he pushed her away to look in her eyes but she quickly went back to his chest.

"I tried to send myself to Soul Society by exiting out of my body and trying to form a Senkai Gate, But after hours of failure I was ready to give up. When I had tried to return to my body a small boy had spotted it and called an ambulance to take it away."

"That's terrible." He said

"I then rushed to the hospital to see if I could find it and return but when I found it the doctors had already started to cut me up… I couldn't return to my body Ichigo." She said starting to cry heavily into his shoulder.

"As the days passed my Shinigami powers started to fade for some reason. I can't explain it but ever since that Rukia girl came here I haven't been able to use my Shinigami powers."

"That's strange. How long has she been here?"

"For almost a year now…" She said pulling away from him still sniffing.

"And everyone knows that if a Shinigami no longer has any power then they can't return to Soul Society."

Ichigo was now deep in thought. How could he send her to Soul Society if she was unable to return like other spirits, and what was a Senkai Gate? He decided he would have to find out later but for now he had to cheer her up.

"Here I brought you something." He said reaching into his bag to pull out the flowers.

"They're beautiful Ichi." She said looking into his eyes.

"Does this mean we're on a date now?" She said starting to giggle again.

This made Ichigo turn a dark crimson and when she saw it she immediately caught on and leaned back into him. He was blushing like mad and to other people it would be an odd sight to see some random kid blush with no one else around but at least he got her to stop crying. That was the important thing.

It was night time and lot of time went by with them just holding each other when out of nowhere a bright white light in the shape of an arrow whizzed right by the back of Ichigos' head.

"Ah the awkward silence phase." A dark figure in the distance said.

"And who might you be?" Ichigo said getting up to protect Nel.

"It's me Ichigo." The dark figure then stepped into the light of the street post revealing a boy about Ichigos age with dark blue hair and glasses.

"Sorry not ringing a bell." He said moving towards the light.

"My names Ishida! I sit two seats from you in class! How do you not remember me!" He said getting annoyed at Ichigo.

"I don't care who you are just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo said getting ready to pound the nerdy looking teenager into the concrete.

"Shinigami are my enemies so therefore you both are going to die." Ishida said preparing his spiritual bow.

"How did you know we were...?" Ichigo said getting curious.

"I can sense your reaitsu signature and determine whether you are human or not." He said pointing his spiritual bow and arrow at Ichigo.

"How did you do that?" He asked even more curiously.

"Wow you really are new to this aren't you?" He said as he shot his arrow at him.

The arrow however missed Ichigos head and shot back into the trees. The next thing they heard were the screams of a hollow at least half a mile away.

"I sensed that hollow the very second it came into this world and I rushed over here only to find two Shinigami cuddling." He said starting to walk away.

"Shinigami are trash to me." He said getting farther away.

"What was that?" Ichigo said chasing after him.

When Ichigo caught up to him he landed a kick directly on Ishidas back.

"I don't know what the hell you are but anyone who comes up to me or my friends and tells me we're trash I don't stand for it!" He said forcing his foot into Ishidas back.

"I told you! We're classmates dumbass!" Ishida said forcing himself up off the ground.

"And I bet I can defeat you any day of the week." Ishida said pushing Ichigo away.

"Prove it." He said while Nel came up walking behind him.

"Tomorrow we'll have a competition for whoever can find and kill the most hollows." Ishida said.

"Ha you're going down." Ichigo said clenching his fist with an evil grin on his face.

"Then it will prove that the Quincy are superior to you Shinigami." Ishida said walking away again.

Ichigo then looked back over to Nel a little confused.

"What just happened?" He said to her.

"I think you just made a bet with a Quincy." She said rather amusingly.

"What's a Quincy?" He said getting confused once again.

"Quincy are humans with high spiritual energy and specialize in the extermination of hollows they also hate Shinigami solely because they believe in purification of hollows."

"Oh." He said heading back towards the bench.

"Hey Nel it's getting kind of late I think I better be heading back home." He said grabbing his bag.

"Alright goodnight Ichi." She said smiling sincerely. She then ran up to him and wrapped him in a hug… All was silent…

"Ichi… Tomorrow?"

"Definitely" He said returning the hug.

"Good Morning! Ichigo!" Isshin yelled as he came flying through the window to land on his son for one of their usual morning beatings. This morning was different however. With all of the power Ichigo had gained over the past few days his reflexes increased greatly. So instead of Isshin getting the first hit Ichigo easily dodged and knocked Isshin back out the window.

"What's wrong with you! The first thing you have to do every morning is beat your only son? Get some friends!" He yelled reaching for his clothes.

The past few days had been a bit much for the 15 year old. He'd suddenly become half Shinigami, and had already made his first enemy in the first day.

"That's right I have to go beat four eyes into the ground today." He said quietly to himself.

Just then the closet door opened and Rukia appeared.

"AHH what the fuck are you doing here!" Ichigo snapped.

"We've got orders move it." She said putting on the skull glove.

Just then some sort of worm hole appeared above Ichigos bed and on the other side Ichigo could barely make out what seemed to be an endless dessert, when all of a sudden Rukia knocked him to the ground releasing his Shinigami Spirit.

"What's going on now!" He said looking at Rukia.

"That's a Garganta it's what hollow's use to get in and out of this world. Whatever is trying to get through obviously wants to see you." She said cross-armed.

"Why me?"

"I don't know why but for some reason you've become very popular."

Just then the hand of a rather weak looking hollow appeared onto the bed crushing it.

"I'll take care of it." He said pushing Rukia away.

When the hollow had fully emerged from the Garganta Ichigo pulled out his zanpaktuo and placed all his strength in his first swing to kill the hollow so much strength in fact he cut a slit in the roof. When the hollow had dissolved Ichigo looked back at Rukia.

"So they can attack me anytime they want and anywhere huh?" He said getting kind of scared.

"Pretty much." She said looking down at her cell phone.

"Hm? When did you get a cell phone?" He said while taking it away from her.

"It's not a cell phone idiot! It's how I communicate with Soul Society's hollow tracker."

"That's pretty neat I bet I can use this." He said putting it in his pocket, grinning.

"Now put me back in my body! I need to get ready for school." He said pointing towards it.

"Just step inside it. It should come naturally to you." She said leaving the room.

For about three minutes Ichigo was trying to return to his body. He tried going in several different ways but they all failed. He was pacing the room trying to figure it out when all of a sudden he tripped over his body merging with it.

"There we go." He said rushing to get dressed.

When he had finally gotten ready Rukia was waiting outside for him and they began to walk.

"Rukia what were you doing in my closet?" He said curiously

"The people at the place I was staying were out to get more stock for their store and I didn't want to break in."

As they were walking down the street Unbeknownst to them Isshin was watching them walk off. He had seen the entire thing through Ichigos' window. He walked back into the house and reached for the phone. He dialed some numbers and a man answered the phone.

"Kisuke… you were right… its time." Isshin said.

"Alright keep an eye on him for now until I get back." The man said.

"Will do."

Isshin then hung up the phone and reached for his coat. He needed to get to work.

Ichigo and Rukia were almost to school when he remembered something.

"Hey how was your date Keigo." He said laughing

"Shut up! I politely told him I wasn't interested and that's that." She said with a blush on her face.

"Alright I can believe that." He said still laughing a little.

"How was yours with that girl Nel? Did you tell her?" She said

"It wasn't a date!" He lied. "And no I forgot. She was too busy telling me about how she died."

"How did she die?" Rukia asked getting curious.

Ichigo didn't answer. He knew that if he told Rukia then she would make him do whatever he had to do to send her to Soul Society and he wasn't about to do that anytime soon.

When they had gotten to class Ichigo had found a note on his desk. It read… "If you really think you have the guts to challenge me then meet me out by the waterfall in Karakura Forest. I'll be waiting." Ichigo clenched the note in his fist.

"Hell yeah I'm going to show him." Ichigo thought to himself

He then looked around the room to find that his newfound Rival was missing. However he did see that Orihime was looking straight at him.

"Ichigo do you know where Ishida is?" She said sounding rather worried.

"I have no idea and why do you care? He's a jerk." He said sitting down.

As the teacher was about to give her first lesson the door creaked open slightly and a bloodstained Ishida came walking through.

Ok once again submit ideas! I don't want to loose a single ounce of inspiration for this because I have a lot of ideas and I want more! If you don't have any ideas send this story to your friends maybe they have some!


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

A/N: Ok sorry for the wait but I've been rather busy with my new Youtube Channel and videos. If you want to take a look here's the link:

Just type this in after .com in youtube : /user/TRBAbridged

I think you'll like them. Leave a comment if you think its good or if I can improve it. So far I can't seem to get it to be in full quality though.

-1-

It was a calm and serene evening in Soul Society; all was peaceful in his office until Abarai Renji, his lieutenant, busted through the door. He had a pained expression on his face like he had been running for quite some time not to mention the fact that he had just barged in without so much as a proper greeting.

"Captain! I just got back from the 12th squad's Research Bureau! Rukias vanished from the tracker completely! It's like she doesn't exist anymore!" He said slamming his fist onto his desk.

"It's fine Abarai I'm sure its just a glitch or something she'll turn up eventually. Did you fill out the paperwork I asked for?"

"Yes sir. But what if she's hurt or in some kind of danger?" Renji said handing him the paperwork.

"If she were in any kind of danger then we would have already heard about it from the 12th squad… Now go and get some sleep it's getting late." He said getting up from his desk.

"Y-yes sir." Renji said bowing before he left the room to his private quarters.

-2-

The entire class was in horror. Ishida however had the calmest expression on his face. It was as if he didn't even hear the screams of the girls around him. He then looked over to where Ichigo was sitting… By this point Ichigo had officially stopped caring about the bloody Ishida. All he cared about was pounding him into the dirt. They both locked eyes as Ishida began to take his seat when the teacher spoke up.

"U-uhm Mr. Uruyu a-are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm fine… Why do you ask?" Ishida said adjusting his glasses.

"W-well your obviously unaware of this but you seem to be covered in blood."

"Oh this? Well I was helping out my father today… you see he's a surgeon down at the hospital and I was helping him deliver this woman's baby and when it was all done I was left to do the stitching and I guess I had forgotten to change clothes since I was so preoccupied with trying to be on time." He said with a smirk

Ichigo didn't believe that for one second and it was written all over his face. How could anyone believe a story like that? A freshman in high school helping his father deliver a child? Anyone who believed that story is crazy.

"Wow Ishida I never knew you had it in you." Inoue said reaching for something in her desk. "Would you like a rag to help wipe all that off?" She said handing it to him.

"Point Taken." Ichigo said quietly to himself

"Thank you Inoue." He said smiling at her while she returned a blush.

The class resumed as normal if that was what you could call it. The past few days had been the most abnormal in Ichigo's entire life. He then looked over to Rukia who appeared to be in a state of absolute boredom. She's lived for so long so why should she care about school? The only thing keeping her here was Ichigo. He then peered her way and whispered.

"Hey. You know you don't have to come to school with me. It's not like your being forced."

"I know but sooner or later your reaitsu will deplete and I'll have to send you to send you to Soul Society before you become an adjuchas."

"Wait! Hold on! A what will happen?" Ichigo said raising his voice.

"Mr. Kurosaki will you please keep it down! I don't want to have to discipline you!" The teacher spoke up.

"Yes Ma'am." He said sitting back down looking a little frightened.

Ichigo was getting a little scared what does Rukia mean when she says his reaitsu will deplete? And what the hell is an adjuchas? 45 whole minutes passed with the anxiety struck Ichigo panting heavily until the bell rang for lunch. Everyone rushed out except for Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo.

"Rukia what were talking about earlier!" Ichigo said grabbing her.

"Huh? Oh yeah when the reaitsu I gave you depletes your Shinigami spirit will fade and die since your half Shinigami soul can't produce any on its own."

"That makes no sense whatsoever! And why do you have to be so casual about something like that!" Ichigo said turning away.

Chad had been there listening the entire time and had absolutely no idea what they were talking about but there was one thing that he was noticing. Ever since he met Rukia he had felt himself grow stronger.

"Excuse me Rukia but who exactly are you?" Chad said deciding to speak up

"I am a Shinigami of the 13th Squad Division of the Gotei 13. And Ichigo here took all of my power so I have to stay in the real world until my power returns." Rukia said turning back to Ichigo.

"And when your Shinigami Spirit dies I have to clean up the mess for when you turn into an adjuchas." She said with a very serious expression.

"What the hell is an adjuchas?" Ichigo asked

"It's a very powerful type of hollow that only half Shinigami can turn into. It's not quite yet known why though. And the reason why is because your human half renders the ability to produce reaitsu on your own resulting in your fake Shinigami half to whither and die. In other words you as a person also dies."

This was too much news for Ichigo. He wasn't ready to die. All of this was happening so fast and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Wait a second! Why isn't Nel a hollow then?" Ichigo said.

"Who's Nel?" Chad said still making sure he was part of the conversation.

"Ichigo's girlfriend." Rukia lauged.

"Wow… never knew you had it in you Ichigo. You'll have to introduce me someday." Chad said calmly.

Ichigo was blushing a dark crimson "Shut up! and tell me why she isn't a hollow by now?"

"Idiot… her body produces reaitsu since she was born a half Shinigami… You on the other hand are a fake half Shinigami… That's all there is to it." She said heading towards the door.

"How long do I have?" Ichigo said walking up behind her.

"A month at the least… Just enjoy it while you can."

The door closed behind her and Ichigo faced Chad

"Ichigo It's alright you'll find a way out of this." Chad said trying to be a little helpful since he really didn't know what to say.

"Well at least I'll go down proving I'm better than four eyes." Ichigo said grinning evilly.

-3-

Out in the courtyard on the roof Keigo was throwing his usual random fit while Mizuiro waited patiently for him to finish his rant. Then Ichigo walked in.

"What's he going on about now?" Ichigo asked

"He's complaining about how you're the only one who gets to hang out with Rukia after school… apparently his crush on her was something a bit more." Mizuiro said pointing at Keigo.

Ichigo's face took on a look of disgust. How could anyone like her? She had practically taken his life away from him without telling him until he had mentioned it and then acted casual about it. Although who would believe that story? Ichigo had a hard time believing it himself.

"Hey she's more trouble than she's worth so don't waste your time." Ichigo said to Keigo.

"But she's so pretty Ichigo!" Keigo yelled.

"Who the hell cares!" Ichigo snapped walking away.

Mizuiro looked over to Keigo with a frightened expression. "What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know but whatever's wrong it has something to do with Rukia." Keigo said with the same frightened expression.

"I think we should just leave them alone." Mizuiro said handing Keigo a soft drink.

"Thanks."

-4-

Ichigo was walking down the stairs thinking really hard to him self. How was he going to tell his family he was going to die soon? There was no medical way of explaining how he was going to die so his father probably wouldn't understand. On top of all that how was Yuzu going to react? She was typically the most fragile person in the family. Or what about Karin? Would she even care? She's not usually the type to show much emotion. He decided he would tell them sooner or later but not today. He would have to tell them when they would be more inclined to believe him.

He lost his train of thought when Sado and Inoue walked up looking rather serious.

"Ichigo I just got done talking with Chad and we both feel we deserve a little explanation for why we feel this surge of power going through us every time we come in contact with you or Rukia." Inoue said with seriousness Ichigo didn't even know she had.

"Hell if I know. Maybe you should ask Rukia she could explain it better than I can." Ichigo said walking past them.

"Where are you going?" Chad said

"I don't know."

"What do you think is wrong with him Chad?" Inoue said looking at Ichigo walking away.

"He might die Inoue."

"What! Why?" She said getting a little nervous.

"You'll have to ask Rukia. I wouldn't be able to tell you very clearly… Where is she by the way?" He said looking around.

"I think I saw her walk off with Ishida somewhere."

"Huh that's strange wonder what those two would be doing together?"

"I have no idea. Let's go find them and get to the bottom of this." Inoue said grabbing Chads arm and dragging him down the hallway.

Rukia and Ishida were outside by the front of the school talking when Chad and Inoue walked up to them.

"Oh hey Inoue how are you?" Ishida asked but she was in no mood for his polite flirting.

"Rukia tell us everything that is happening now or we'll…" Inoue said not really knowing what she'd do.

"Or you'll what? Hurt me? Just so you know this body I'm in isn't a real flesh body. But I guess you have a right to know…"

After twenty minutes of explanation Ishida stepped in.

"Kurosaki also has a score to settle with me anyway so as long as he doesn't die before I can prove I'm better than him I couldn't care less what happens." Ishida said seriously.

"Why do you hate him so much Ishida?" Chad asked.

"He is the natural enemy of the Quincy so I really couldn't care about him. And Rukia here was telling me not to fight with him so I won't deplete his Reaitsu quicker, but of course I refused not to fight him and that's all there is to it."

"But you'll end up killing him!" Rukia spoke up.

"How many times do I have to say it? I don't care what happens to him! Or you for that matter!" Ishida said boldly. "I'm going back to class now if you all want to watch me defeat Kurosaki you're welcome to watch us after school in Karakura Forest."

The school bell then rang and everyone started to head inside. As Rukia, Chad, Inoue, and Ishida sat in they're seats they noticed the absence of a certain Ichigo and they all started to worry except for Ishida of course. When Rukia started to speak up about it the teacher walked through the door and started his lesson.

-5-

Ichigo was walking down the road with the most saddened expression on his face like as if he'd already given up on living. Where he was going was so natural to him every time he felt sad but this time it was so much worse. He was going to the place he witnessed his mother die, he never knew exactly why he went there every time but he could always sit there and sulk without being a burden on his family which made him feel a little bit more at ease. This time however he just needed to be alone. When he got to where he was heading he sat down on the ground and closed his eyes. He had just learned his life was coming to an end like it was nothing, from someone who hardly even knew him. Tears were running down his face when sleep consumed him.

"Ichigo can you hear me yet? Has my voice not reached your ears?" An older voice called out.

Ichigo awoke in the strangest place he could imagine. He was sitting on what appeared to be the side of a skyscraper with other buildings surrounding it. Gravity seemed to be inverted everywhere and the sky was covered in ice and purple colored rays of energy. In front of him there was a middle aged man draped in a black cloth-like substance and black sun-glasses.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Ichigo said confused and sleepy.

"You are in your inner world Ichigo. This is what the inside of your Shinigami spirit looks like. The ice and the purple reaitsu you see in the sky are the powers given to you from Kuchki Rukia. In time the powers given to you will whither away and you will die because of it… You can escape this fate if you learn to use my power Ichigo."

"How do I do that?" Ichigo said getting more awake.

"That you must figure out yourself." The old man said as he started to fade into the air.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Ichigo said running after him.

"We'll meet again Kurosaki Ichigo."

The next thing Ichigo knew his eyes had opened and he was back in the real world. Was all that just a dream? No. It was all too real to be a dream. Who was that though? And how did he know all that stuff about him? When he finally realized that he had dozed off for a long period of time he sprang up and started to sprint towards the school knowing he had slept most of the day but maybe he could catch last period. He was too late. However when he got to the school the bell had already and everyone was walking out of the building and Ichigo was caught in the crowd when an arm reached out and grabbed him.

"We've got a score to settle Kurosaki." Ishida said pulling him away.

"Your going down four eyes." Ichigo said. He felt like he needed to punch something to get all of his pent up energy out and Ishida was the perfect target.

"Ishida where exactly are we going?"

"Karakura Forest. We're going to have a contest to see who can kill the most hollows in a day." Ishida said.

"Wait a second! I thought we were going to fight to see who was better," Ichigo said not liking the sound of where things were going.

"Of course not. Soul Society would be able to detect the amount of reaitsu that we were giving off and they would send someone here to kill us."

"Fine then I'll play along but it hardly seems fair since you have a long range weapon." Ichigo said still not liking the sound of it.

"Then what would you propose."

"Me kicking your ass into next week." Ichigo said grinning.

The next thing he knew an arrow of white reaitsu rushed by his head.

"Don't ever underestimate me scum." Ishida said preparing another arrow. "Now. Release your Shinigami spirit before I kill you on the spot."

"I can't without Rukia she has this glove she uses to push me out of my body." Ichigo said getting angry.

"Rukia! Get out here! I know your watching!" Ishida yelled looking in the direction of the rock formation to his left.

"Wow you really are good at sensing spiritual pressure." Rukia said emerging from the rocks.

"Just get it to where I can fight him already." Ishida said.

"Fine just don't say I didn't warn you. He has a tough time controlling his flow of Reaitsu." Rukia said preparing her glove. She then rushed over to where Ichigo was and forced his Shinigami spirit out. "There now don't go overboard or else you'll attract hollow."

Ichigo was ready and pumped up. He felt that same power surge through him as it did before when he grabbed his sword from the giant sheathe on his back. It was getting stronger and stronger until wind currents could be seen flowing around him. Ishida looked a little worried by now. The most intimidating part of the display was his eyes. Ichigo's eyes were a glowing pure white with the outline of his irises still barely showing.

In a split second Ichigo rushed towards Ishida ready to swing with the intent to kill but to Ichigos surprise the Quincy was able to dodge… barely. Ichigo saw through it however and used his free hand to grab to the Quincy's face and shove it to the ground.

"The difference between you and I is… I know how to fight like a man." Ichigo said drawing his sword to Ishidas throat. "And you don't."

"Ha that's funny coming from someone who's already lost this fight." Ishida said grinning.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo asked getting confused.

"My power at close range can kill someone in one shot…"

A bright white light then appeared on Ichigo's chest. Ichigo was shocked. Was this it? Ichigo closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come but it never did. He opened his eyes and the light was gone. A monster's screams could be heard in the distance and Ishida was looking towards the source.

"Hollows are assembling in numbers." He said breaking away from the fight. "We'll finish this later but for now we need to clean up the mess you made."

"How is it my fault?" Ichigo stammered.

"When you released all that reaitsu at once you attracted hollow and possibly the Soul Society's attention."

"Whatever lets go." Ichigo said getting up.

"Bet I'll still kill the most hollows." Ishida said getting back into the competitive spirit.

"Your on." Ichigo said sprinting towards the source of the hollows.

Ok once again sorry for the wait I've been busy video editing with some friends (even though I did all the work) if you want. leave a comment and tell me if you like it.

Just type this in after .com in youtube : /user/TRBAbridged


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5

A/N: Okay so I am now working on a brand new AMV and it'll be even better than the last one… (I promise)… Or I don't think I can promise that because you probably have different tastes than I do, and in case you haven't figured it out yet but this story is pretty much a publicity stunt for a new Bleach Abridged Series that me and some friends are going to hopefully attempt but for now I'm just going to make AMV's. So if you want to subscribe to us on Youtube I would greatly appreciate it :D.

It's up! Just type this in after .com in youtube : /user/TRBAbridged

-0-

Isshin and Tessai were sitting in the living room of the shop discussing his son Ichigo and how they were going to deal with his newfound powers. After all a human becoming a Shinigami at such a young age is not a good thing. Or at least it is when you are the one who is the teenager. This means that you will age very slowly.

"Tessai when will Kisuke be back?" A very deep voice called out.

"Who said that?" Isshin snapped looking around.

"It's me Yourichi. Don't you recognize me?"

"No because I can't see you." Isshin said still looking around.

"Down here. Under the glass table." She said getting up from under it.

"Oh… You know being in that cat form really makes you look… oh… what's the word I'm looking for… Unattractive…" The room went silent.

Yourichi looked at Isshin with the intent to kill. The next sound they heard were her claws etching deeply into his face and the Isshin could be heard screaming from down the street.

"I guess I deserved that." Isshin sighed.

"Let's get down to business shall we?" Yourichi said.

Seriousness was now etched onto all of their faces.

"Ever since your boy had been born you've been trying to give him a normal life, but. Now that his dormant Shinigami powers have slightly been awakened by Rukia's powers we cannot allow his hollow half to also emerge." Tessai explained.

"How do you suppose we do that? It's not like I can just walk up to him and tell him not to try to unlock his potential." Isshin reasoned.

"So long as he doesn't come into contact with any Arrancar that probably won't happen." Tessai said.

Jinta then bolted through the door. "What do you mean if he doesn't come into contact with an Arrancar? What does that have to do with him turning into a hollow?"

Unbeknownst to any of them Jinta and Ururu were listening to their entire conversation.

"My wife Masaki… She was what you'd call… a natural Arrancar…"

"Oh I see… So you got it on with a hollow…" Jinta grinned. Isshin then felt the sudden urge to punch Jinta but since Tessai was here he'd have to hold it back.

"Hey brat do you know why I have a Captains Haori wrapped around my shoulder when I'm in my Shinigami Spirit?"

"No why?"

"It's so then it reminds me of the decision I made long ago… Soul Society offered me the position of Captain but I refused. They don't allow any type of hollow entity to live within Soul Society so I chose to stay in the real world with Masaki and I would do it all again if I had the chance." Isshin said turning back towards Tessai and Yourichi "Now leave… Grown-Ups are talking."

Ururu and Jinta left without saying a word. Even Jinta knew he had taken it to far.

"So did Kisuke tell you when he would be coming back?" Yourichi reiterated.

"No. But whatever he's doing its definitely important." Tessai said.

"We can't wait on him forever Hirako and the Vaizards are already on the move." Isshin said.

"Well they'll just have to wait then." Yourichi snickered.

"Besides they can't just barge right into Soul Society and hope for a victory even if they used to be Captains…they'll get destroyed." Tessai said.

"I guess your right." Isshin said. "Well Karin and Yuzu will be getting home from school soon so I should probably be heading home." He said getting up and heading for the door.

"Don't forget. Your son's natural Zanpaktuo may be nothing like your Engetsu so be careful if he ever discovers it. It could be dangerous." Yourichi said.

"I know it runs in the family." Isshin said walking out the door.

-1-

Ichigo slashed at the hollow in front of him. He had to admit though, since becoming a half Shinigami he feels like he's been doing it his entire life. Killing these lowly hollows came second nature to him. Although he couldn't say the same thing about Ishida after all he doesn't know anything about him.

"Kurosaki! Behind you!" Ishida yelled out.

"Wha?... Oh thanks!" Ichigo said jumping up to avoid the hollows claws.

Ichigo and Ishida had been fighting the hollows they had attracted for at least an hour now and they were getting tired. Ishida had definitely killed more hollows than Ichigo but that was to be expected since his spirit bow allowed him to fire multiple arrows at once from long distances. Ichigo was the one who displayed the most power however. With every hollow he killed the pressure from the release of reaitsu made the other hollows cower in fear, which impressed Rukia greatly. She had been a Shinigami for over a 100 years and this boy was better than her in the few days that he'd been one.

"Ishida where could they all be coming from!" Ichigo yelled.

"I don't know ask Rukia if she knows!" Ishida responded.

"Look for a Garganta in the sky and seal it up!" Rukia screamed.

"Do what now?" Ishida and Ichigo said in unison.

"Find the Garganta and seal it up with your spiritual pressure!"

Ichigo and Ishida looked up and surely enough there was a big gray void in the sky with the same desert on the other side. It was strange though. This time he could see a black-cloaked figure on the other side.

"Uh-oh." Ishida said.

"What? I've seen one of those things before it's not that hard to kill." Ichigo said preparing to jump up to strike it.

"No… not that… look what's behind it." Ishida said pointing to the bat-like figure in the distance. Seconds of thinking passed when Ishida spoke up "We have to get out of here now!" he said grabbing Ichigos arm.

"What? Why? We can take whatever comes our way."

"Ichigo Run!" Rukia screamed

Ichigo turned around only to see the bat-like figure right there behind him. As Ichigo looked into its cold eyes he could feel his soul being drowned in a lake of despair as this creature stood before him. Before Ichigo could react the creature began to speak.

"So you're the one who's been causing all this ruckus." It said turning around

"My master has ordered me to gather up the hollow you attracted so that Soul Society will not find you. Why he has ordered this of me I do not know but next time you two act out against his wishes I will kill you all."

In the split second it said those words all the hollow around them stopped their rampage. It was like he had complete authority over all of them. Then as he started to head back towards the void in the sky the other hollow trailed behind him and the void closed.

Ichigo felt cold. He could feel that monsters power. It was more intense than anything he's ever experienced in his life. Somehow though he was able to suppress it so it wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Rukia just what the hell was what!" Ichigo snapped.

"That was a Vasto lorde. The final evolution that any hollow can attain, you're lucky your still breathing right now because they're typically so powerful they can crush a lowly Shinigami with just their spiritual pressure."

"I think I need to go lye down for a minute." Ichigo said putting away his zanpaktuo. "Ishida we can finish this tomorrow why don't we go get sleep for now."

"It's ok Kurosaki you've got my respect now. After standing up to a being that powerful and not running was incredible." Ishida said

"Ha thanks but I don't feel so good I need to go lye dow-." After saying this Ichigo collapsed onto the ground and passed out.

"He sure is pretty tough." Ishida said.

"I'll say. Don't worry about him I'll take him home." Rukia said putting Ichigo over her shoulders.

"Sure you don't need any help?" Ishida offered.

"No I'm good this artificial body has prebuilt muscles so I should be fine."

"Ok see you in class tomorrow." Ishida said walking off.

"Goodnight."

Rukia was walking back towards Ichigo's body to put it him in but was having a little trouble adjusting him to the right side.

"Need some help?" A high-pitched voice called out.

"Oh hey Nel when did you get here?" Rukia said still trying to get him into his body.

"I was watching the whole thing on the other side of the trees. I'm surprised you didn't notice me." She added with a giggle. "Here let me try." She took his hands and feet and placed them correspondingly. The next moment he was in his body still passed out.

"Here I'll help you carry him home." She said placing his arm over her shoulders.

"Thanks. Have you even seen his house yet?" Rukia said.

"No hes never invited me." Nel said.

"Well that's Ichigo for you. Not much on manners." Rukia smiled.

"Isn't it like that with all boys?" They both laughed.

-2-

It was getting late and Rukia and Nel were almost to Ichigo's house.

"So do you have a someone back in Soul Society Rukia?" Nel asked.

"Kind of. I mean he's never really, well, you know." Rukia stammered.

"No I don't but it seems to me like you have a little crush." Nel laughed.

"Yeah I guess. Oh hey we're here." Rukia said pointing towards the gate to his house. "Hey Nel since Ichigos family can't see you why don't you take Ichigo up to his room." Rukia said handing Ichigo over to her "I have to go meet with someone."

"U-uhm sure b-but." Nel stammered as Rukia rushed in the opposite direction.

Nel looked down at the unconscious boy she was holding in her arms. How was she going to take him to his room? She didn't even know where his room was for that matter. She decided to go in and look around before she would take Ichigo in. After all they can't see her right?

Nel slightly opened the door to the darkened Kurosaki house hoping no one would notice. To her luck no one was in the living room. She looked around and found a door on the far end of the house and decided to take a look.

When she opened the door she heard a loud snoring coming from the darkness in the room. She assumed it was his father who had probably been asleep for some time now so he might not wake up any time soon.

She turned the corner and decided to go up the stairs to check. She ran into Yuzu and Karin's room first before she made it to Ichigo's room. She walked into it and noticed it was rather small for a teenager's room. She walked up beside his bed and laid down on it. It was comfortable.

"It even smells like him too." She whispered quietly to herself.

She could feel herself getting sleepy when she remembered she had left Ichigo outside on the ground. She quickly rushed down the stairs and out to the porch where she left him causing quite a lot of noise on the way there.

She reached to pick him up struggling not to make anything awkward in case he woke up. She got an arm around her shoulder and started dragging him. It amazed her how his family was able to sleep through all the noise she was making but right now she really didn't mind.

Nel had finally gotten Ichigo into his bed. She had to admit though, it took a lot more effort than she had expected. It made her sleepy and she didn't feel like going back to her memorial where she normally rested. Besides it's been a while since she's slept in a bed. She could always wake up before Ichigo did right? When she looked down at the sleeping boy a wave of emotions filled her heart. They were so alike in so many ways Ichigo would probably never know about.

Being with him like this made her feel so at ease for the first time in months. She scooted in next to Ichigo resting on his chest. He was comfortable and warm for her. Her eyes slowly started to shut and before she knew it, sleep consumed her.

-3-

The Captains were assembling for a meeting in the Captain Commander's quarters. None were certain as to why they were being summoned in such peaceful times. But the urgency that he used made it sound very important.

"What do you think the old fart wants this time?" Kenpachi said getting in line with the other captains.

"I have no idea Zaraki." Jushiro Ukitake said. Of course he knew exactly why they were here. It was about the sudden disappearance of a certain Kuchki Rukia and the sudden spike of hollows appearing and disappearing in Karakura Town. Anyone who actually payed much attention would know that, but with all of the new captains they were getting how can one pay much attention to what goes on in the outside world?

Byakuya was standing across from Ukitake. He had a troubled look on his face but what was also etched onto it was the look of uncertainty, like he knew why he was here but he didn't want to believe it. Even though he never showed it much Ukitake could always tell he cared very greatly for his adopted little sister.

As the rest of the captains began to arrive the captain commander took his post at the front of the line about to speak.

"We are here to discuss the disappearance of Kuchki Rukia, The Technological Research Bureau's tracker has lost Ms. Kuchki somewhere in Karakura. This would not be such a big deal but the drastic increase of Hollows since her time of disappearance has lead the men of Central 46 to believe she has betrayed the Gotei 13 and is attempting to escape to Hueco Mundo."

"You think she's a traitor!" Ukitake shouted above the Commander. He then gave Jushiro "The Eye" as the other captains would call it.

"We cannot be certain so before we make any assumptions we will be sending a scouter down to Karakura to see if he can locate Ms. Kuchki." The commander said slamming his cane onto the ground letting the other captains know the meeting was over.

Byakuya was heading back to his office to fill out some last minute paperwork before he would be heading back to his manor for some rest when a hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ukitkae… What it is?" Byakuya said not even flinching.

"How can you let them make accusations about her when we both know she's done nothing wrong. She could be hurt or dying for all we know. I believe you should be the one who goes to search for her. After all you're her brother."

"It's not my decision Jushiro. If Soul Society decides she is a traitor then I will have to execute any order they give me. That it is how it always was and always will be." Byakuya said walking away from Ukitake.

Ukitake never really cared much for how the Captain Commander handled his situations. He felt like the Commander lacked morals and over all common sense. Despite the fact that he was much older and wiser than any other Shinigami, but then again he didn't know what it was like to be the head of the Gotei 13.

Ukitake was lost in his thoughts when he felt this sickening pain throughout his entire body. He started coughing heavily and with each new cough more and more blood started to spill out of his mouth. He quickly looked around to see if anyone could help. No one was there. He started running down the path towards the 4th divisions gates.

He tried as hard as he could to get there but all the energy his body could muster had already been depleted.

He fell onto the ground reaching out towards no one for help. He had been sick for a long time but he never knew it would amount to this. He laid there wondering if this was it? Was this his last moment of being a Shinigami. His eyes started to close and darkness consumed his world.

-0-

A/N: Sorry for the wait again I've been busy again working on a new Kenpachi and Ichigo AMV, my new Ichigo one will be relevant to the Ichigo in my story so just check here in a week or so and I should be done with it.

Just type this in after .com in youtube : /user/TRBAbridged


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6

Don't forget to check out some videos on my youtube page if you want.

Just type this in after .com in youtube : /user/TRBAbridged

Oh and also if you have trouble reading my story just go up to the little editor at the top right and press the link that says ½ and that's how it would look when I first typed it out. Also sorry for the shortness in this chapter.

-0-

On the outskirts of Karakura Town a dark green figure could be seen in the horizon walking towards an abandoned warehouse. It was dawn and everyone in the city were asleep or so the figure hoped. He knew however that his old friends would be training as usual in their hideout. He had a very big surprise for them. In fact he had a very big surprise for all Shinigami.

When he approached the warehouse he found there was a barrier surrounding it. It was a very powerful barrier. It was to expect from Hachi however. His barriers were always undetectable by any being from a distance.

The man broke through the barrier as if it were a toddlers play toy. He had seen so many barriers over the years and has had so much experience in breaking them that not even Hachi can make a barrier that'll keep him out.

The figure entered the warehouse and was greeted by a staring group of odd looking people who seemed to know that he was coming.

"Ah so it's you… What do you have for us Kisuke?" The leader spoke out.

This caused Urahara to smile. He didn't expect them to believe him after all he didn't have any proof of his discovery but he was so sure of himself.

"Hirako, Shunsei, Love, Hiyori, Rose, Hachi, Mashiro, Rojuro…. None of you are going to believe the words I have to say but my research has lead me to believe this entirely… There is a second level of Bankai."

The group looked shocked. They had been training for the past 110 years. How have they not already harnessed it if it does really exist?

"However only you Vizards can harness it." Urahara said feeling quite clever.

"That's bullshit." Kensei said relaxing his head on the out of place couch. "If we havn't already mastered a second Bankai then how have you done it?"

"I didn't say I had mastered second Bankai. I said I had discovered it." Urahara then reached for something in his pocket. He pulled out a small orb-like object that made the entire group gasp.

"Kisuke! What the hell have you done!" Hirako screamed.

"I have created a second Hougyoku… I discovered that it doesn't just grant you hollow powers but it also turns what you desire into reality." Urahara said

"Haven't you learned your lesson last time you created that thing! Aizen ruined our lives and turned us into monsters with that thing and now you've gone and made another one! Is this what you've been doing for all those months you left Karakura?" Hirako shouted.

"If you would just listen to me then you will be glad to hear how I intend to unlock your zanpaktuos ultimate power."

"Let us hear it." Love said.

"You need to enter your inner world and combine the spirits of your hollow and Shinigami sides into one being." Urahara said staring at the Hougyoku in his hand.

He then heard a buzzing sound. He looked up and Hirako had disappeared. In a fraction of a second he was in front of Urahara sword already drawn.

"I'm sorry Kisuke but I cannot let that thing see the light of day ever again." Hirako took the Hougyoku from Urahara and threw it into the air.

"No! if you destroy it this entire city will be blown to bits!" Urahara said trying to react fast.

It was too late. Hirako had already cut the orb in half causing the atmosphere around them to turn very heavy. Urahara had to act fast if he didn't find a way to get rid of it soon everything he had worked for would be for nothing.

Urahara reached for his zanpaktuo and jumped up into the air and created a Garganta above the imploding Hougyoku. It was releasing so much energy that the warehouse around them was starting to collapse before they knew it the Garganta had sucked it up. Relief was pasted on Urahara's face.

"What was the hell was that for? Do you have any idea how idiotic and stupid that was!" Urahara shouted.

"Get out… Just get out…" Hirako said turning back to his fellow Vizards. "And don't come back."

Urahara did not expect them react this way. It was his fault though. One of those orbs had caused them so much pain and suffering for over a century. He figured it would be best if he just left. They could clean up their shattered hideout by themselves.

"Just one thing before I go…" Hirako turned around "How do you expect to defeat Aizen without a second Bankai?" Urahara said

"We'll manage…" Hirako said before disappearing.

Urahara began to walk away back to his shop. All his hopes of an easy victory over Aizen were crushed. He had to figure out a way somehow. Aizens couldn't be stopped without some kind of ace in the hole. It was only a matter of time before Aizen would retrieve the original Hougyoku from Rukia. If only Urahara had a way to reach Rukia and extract it before Aizen could he could probably stop the inevitable war from happening all together.

He decided to head back to his home for some rest. It had been long since he'd slept in a comfortable bed.

Moments of Shunpo later Urahara were at his shop. Everyone was probably asleep so he decided to sneak in and surprise them when they wake up.

When he got inside he was stunned to see the one person he had been thinking of the entire time over there.

"Shopkeeper! Your back! Come. Have tea with us. I was just talking with the lovely Ms. Kuchki here." Tessai said handing Urahara a cup

This was his chance. Urahara had finally found a chance to reverse all his mistakes over the past 110 years. He would have to think of a way to extract it without letting Rukia know what he was doing.

He then came up with a plan. What if he didn't have to extract it? Maybe he could completely erase her from Soul Society's tracker and basically turn her into a human? It was worth a shot. After all worse case scenario he could just force her to cooperate if it ever came to that.

"Excuse me. Ms. Kuchki is that a non-flesh gigai you have?" Urahara said in his joking tone.

"Uhm… yes… why do you ask?" She said getting a little confused.

"Would you like a real cloned flesh body? I'm sure it's very hard to move around in that thing." He said

"Yes sometimes but its nothing I can't handle. Besides I don't really have the money right now." She said with a smile.

"Oh don't worry. No charge." Urahara said smiling behind his fan.

"Oh why thank you! I would love one." Rukia said

"Come back later I'll have one already made for you." He said getting up and heading towards his bedroom door. "Well I'll see you tomorrow… goodnight." He said closing it.

-1-

Soul Society was in a frenzy when the body of Jushiro Ukitake was found lying dead outside the fourth squads barracks. Everyone knew he was sick they just didn't expect it to happen anytime soon.

4th Squad Captain Unohona Retsu had brought Ukitake back to her quarters and tried everything she could to revive him but he was too far-gone. It seems that not even Shinigami can escape death in the long run…. It is unknown where Shinigami go when they die. Some believe they are reborn into the Rukongai as normal human spirits. Others believe there is another being above the King of Soul Society who can manipulate anything that goes on in the real world. No one can be sure however.

"I had better prepare the funeral." Unahona said with tears in her eyes. The other spectators from Ukitake's squad had the exact same look in their face.

"Now let me be I need to be alone for this ritual." Unahona said forcing the others out of her quarters. She turned back around to face the captain about to give a blessing to his empty body but what she saw shocked her. His eyes had shot open and a pure white light shot out of them. In her years as a medical expert she had never seen anything like this, she decided to sit back and watch, he appeared to be in no pain anyway. What must be going on inside his head right now?

-2-

Ukitake awoke in a daze of confusion. Everything around him was blurry and he couldn't make out anything at all. Was this what death for Shinigami was like? He couldn't be sure because he didn't feel the same pain he did back at Soul Society.

He was cut off from his thoughts when a voice from behind him spoke out.

"Jushiro Ukitake… Do you know why I have summoned you here?" The low voice said.

"No I don't even know who you are." He said turning around trying to make out the figure behind him.

"I am the original King of Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. I lead every one of Soul Society and the Espada… Your leader. Yamamoto Genryuusai is my successor, he is the one who divided Soul Society into what you know it as today, and he is not long for your world." The figure said

"Wait? Who are the Espada? I've never heard of them before." Ukitake spoke out.

"They were a peaceful group of hollow-Shingami founded to help us keep the more powerful hollows inside of Hueco Mundo. However… times have changed since I have left your world… Three of your captains are planning on betraying you and it is they who have turned my Espada into a group of weak savages." The figure said "Which is probably why you've never heard of them until now."

"Wait… who's planning on betraying us?" Ukitake said

"I can't tell you, I am forbidden to interfere anymore with Shinigami affairs. I can only tell you that I want you to carry my flame after Genryuusai joins me here."

"What do you mean carry your flame? And where exactly are we?" Ukitake said looking around only seeing white abyss all around him.

"Ryujin Jakka is commonly mistaken as a Zanpaktuo. It is not… Or… it is… or was my Zanpaktuo. In any case the successors of all the Captain Commanders must carry the flames of Ryujin Jakka. And Jushiro Ukitake I choose you to be the 3rd holder of my Zanpaktuo."

"I don't understand… How am I supposed to take Ryujin Jakka from Yammamoto? And besides I already have a Zanpaktuo."

"Ryujin Jakka will combine with your current Zanpaktuo and will adapt with their current abilities. So in other words your Ryujin Jakka will be different from Yammamoto's."

"Oh I see… So… How long does he have?" Ukitake said.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"If I gave everyone the answers to all their problems then free-will will mean nothing." The figure said starting to disappear."

"Wait! How do I get back home?" Ukitake said running towards the disappearing figure.

"Give it a minute…" The figure had then disappeared completely.

"Give it a mi-…?" Ukitake said feeling lightheaded.

Everythig then blurred to black again and Ukitake could feel the blood rushing back to his head.

Unahona had been watching Ukitake for quite some time. She didn't want to touch him because the white light emitting from his eyes was freaking her out. She had the sense of getting someone else to look at him but something was telling her to just leave him alone and watch. It was as if there was another presence controlling her actions because in any other situation she would have immediately begun trying to heal him.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when the light coming from Ukitake's eyes disappeared. His entire body then flung up and a troubled look appeared on his face.

"Ukitake! I'm so glad your okay!" Unahona said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Where am I?" He said looking around.

"Your in my quarters… You fainted trying to get here… Everyone thought you were dead…" She said.

"I need to speak with all of the captains right now…" He said getting up."

"Why? What happened to you?"

"Three of our Captains are planning on betraying us…" He said walking out the door towards the 1st Division's Barracks.

-3-

"Time is running out… Ichigo…" the same voice from his other dreams called out.

Ichigo awoke in his inner world sleepy. He didn't know why he kept having this same dream where the old man in black would explain something no one else could. However this time it was different. Last time he was here the air was cold and he felt a strong sense of despair knowing he would die soon. This time it was warm and he felt sort of at home now.

"Ichigo… That woman…" The old man said.

"Yeah what about her?" He said getting out of his grogginess.

"She has some sort of affect on you… for some reason when your around her your Reaitsu is more stabilized and you don't release as much."

"So what are you saying?" Ichigo said.

"Keep her close to you at all times until you discover your own power." The old man said.

"Why don't you just tell me?" Ichigo snapped.

"I am not your only source of power Ichigo… There is another soul that resides within you and until he awakens you cannot know my name."

"Why not?" Ichigo said getting a little worried.

"Together we are one being who make up who you are and until you escape your human boundaries you will never master your full potential."

"Just tell me what I have to do!" Ichigo yelled.

A smile then appeared on the old mans face. "Wake up and you might figure it out."

-4-

In the skies of Karakura Town a Gate was being formed to Soul Society. Two figures could be seen on the other side entering the real world. They had come here against Soul Society's orders to retrieve a certain Kuchki Rukia. There was no reason for a captain to be escorting a possible traitor back to Soul Society but the Captain felt it was his duty to bring his sister back. Even he knew she had done nothing wrong. Accompanying him was his lieutenant who had grown up with Rukia and also felt like it was his duty to bring her back.

"So where do you think she could be hiding." Abarai Renji said looking towards his captain.

"I don't know but I think I do know someone who could help us." Byakuya said heading towards a certain part of Karakura.

"Who do you have in mind?" Renji asked.

"His name is Urahara Kisuke. He owns a shop that helps traveling Shinigami." Byakuya said.

"Should we really be bothering him at this time of night?" Renji asked.

"I suppose your right… We should wait until later in the day." Byakuya said.

"Well I'm gonna go catch some sleep over by that park you should probably get some to. You look pretty worked up." Renji said.

"Have it your way, I'll wait here."

"Don't push yourself okay." Renji said heading towards the park.

-5-

It was seven in the morning and Ichigo knew he had to get up for school soon. When he tried to move his covers he was surprised to feel something much more solid. He tried pushing it out of the way but it moved back into place when it started to mumble something.

"Mmm let me sleep…" A familiar voice said in a sleepy tone.

Ichigo's eyes shot open.

"N-nel?"

"Ichgio! I-I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to fall asleep with you b-but I was tired form bringing you home and I haven't slept in a real bed in so long…" Nel said trying to get up.

Ichigo didn't let her… He remembered what the old man had told him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into a hug.

"Nel I need to ask you something…" Ichigo said.

Nel was silent she couldn't believe he didn't mind that she had just used him as a pillow.

"Will you come to school with me?"


	7. Book 1 Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone to make a long story short I had a car run into me while riding and they hit the side my laptop was in… The laptop was fine but my keyboard stopped working. So a couple days later I took it apart because I hate paying people for things I can do myself. It just so happens that the cable that connects the keyboard to the motherboard got disconnected so all is good now.

-0-

Byakuya Kuchki was scouting for Rukia above Karakura town when he realized his lieutenant was sleeping on the job again.

"Renji wake up."

"Huh? Oh sorry. You found her?" Renji said scrambling to his feet.

"No."

"Oh well I guess we had better go visit your friend."

"Alright lets go."

Byakuya wanted to try to avoid going to that man for help but at this point he had no other choice. If anyone knew the real world and where to find Rukia it would be Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yourichi. They had been exiled from Soul Society since he was a young boy for reasons everyone knew were false.

As they cut across town they came upon the small candy shop Urahara called home. It was 6:00 in the morning and the shop was just about to open any minute.

"It looks like no one's home Captain."

"They're here." Byakuya said heading over to the large metal door that leads into the shop.

"How can you be sure?"

"I know these people more than you think I do."

"So how can you be sure they're here?"

"Renji…"

"Yes?"

"Shut-up."

There was an scary silence for the longest time until noise from behind the doors could be heard. Byakuya raised his hand and began to knock and a small voice came out and it sounded as though a little boy were making it.

"Go away! We don't open for another 30 minutes." The rude voice said.

"I need to speak with Urahara Kisuke Immediately." Byakuya said getting a little irritated.

The doors to the shop opened but only to the height of the figure coming out.

"Look I don't care who y-." The small red headed boy paused when he saw the Captain. "Shopkeeper! Come quick! You have guests!"

Urahara stepped out of his room and looked around in a sleepy manner.

"Oh? Who could possibly want to see me at this hour?" He said walking out towards the main shop area.

"Urahara Kisuke I am in need of your assistance." Byakuya said.

"Well my my well if this isn't a surprise! How have you been Kuchki boy?" Urahara said getting out of his grogginess

"I told you never to call me that again!"

"Sorry… What will you be needing today?"

"I need you to help me find my sister you see she's gone missing from the tracker and I've come here to find her and to top it all off Central 46 suspects her to be a traitor."

Urahara's eyes widened. This is definitely the work of Aizen. Any fool would know that Rukia would never betray anyone. Aizen must know that Urahara stored the Hougyoku inside her and pulled some strings to get her back.

He couldn't let that happen. As much as he didn't like it but he could never let Rukia back into Soul Society. He had to think fast however to throw Byakuya off her trail.

"No I'm sorry I have no way of tracking Ms. Kuchki but if she's disappeared off the scanners then isn't there a possibility she's not on Earth anymore?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"As I'm sure you know one of her long time friends was sent on a mission to the Menos Forsest in Hueco Mundo long ago. I think she believes that person is still alive and might be trying to rescue him."

"Huh. I see I guess the only thing anyone can do is wait and see how this plays out… Well thank you for your help." Byakuya said leaving the shop with his lieutenant who hadn't said a word the entire time.

Urahara was relieved. He couldn't believe how easy it was to fool Byakuya. Now he can get back to work on that special gigai that will make Ms. Kuchki appear to be a normal human.

It was now 6:30. Byakuya and Renji were walking down Main Street taking in the sights. It had been at least 50 years since Byakuya had even seen the real world. He was a captain after all. Why would he need to come to the real world?

The two had rounded a corner into an alleyway when unbeknownst to either of them a dark blue haired boy had been following them menacingly the entire way. When Renji had finally noticed he gripped his zanpaktuo.

"I don't know who the hell you are but you had better back off." Renji said to the boy.

"Oh look the little Shinigami filth thinks he's tough." The boy said as a light started to emit from his hands.

The next thing Renji knew was that he was pinned up against the wall by four arrows of light.

"What the hell is this!" Renji said trying to escape.

"Your funeral procession."

Byakuya then disappeared in a flash and ended up behind the boy.

Ishida turned around only to find a sword about to be swung at his neck.

"I don't like you… humans should posses no knowledge of us."

Ishida had no time to react. It would take a miracle for him to avoid the blade. As the blade came closer a bright white light appeared in the distance. In less than a second the sword was knocked off course by an arrow of pure energy.

Byakuya was shocked could there be another human that knows of his existence?

Ishida looked to the source of the light and what he saw gave him a look of displeasure.

"Why did you come here? Ryuuken… I don't need your help." Ishida said

"Now now… Is that anyway to thank your father after he saved your life?" Ryuuken said.

"This Shinigami filth caught me off guard. I can handle myself." Ishida said preparing his bow to strike at the bewildered Byakuya.

"You're getting in way over your head boy. He is not the average Shinigami you're used to dealing with… You can't beat him."

"W-what a-are you talking abou-."

Ryuuken then disappeared in a buzz and reappeared in front of Ishida with some sort of washcloth in his hand. He then raised it to Ishida's mouth.

"I'm sorry son but you must come with me… I can't have you die here. We need to prepare."

Ishida's eyes began to close as the chemical in the cloth began to make him dizzy. His legs began to shake and he collapsed into his father's arms.

Byakuya who had freed Renji from the arrows just stood there watching when Ryuuken began to speak.

"I'm not here to fight you. I just came to control this idiot from doing something he'll regret. I'll be on my way if you promise not to chase after us." Ryuuken said putting Ishida over his shoulders.

"That's fine. But maybe you can help us. We're searching for another Shinigami by the name of Kuchki Rukia. She's disappeared from our trackers and we came to find her."

"Yes. I know whom your talking about. She's joined my son's class at school. If you wait until 3:00 you can find her exiting the school. It's right down the road you can't miss it." Ryuuken said.

"Thanks. We'll be on our way. Come Renji."

"Yes Captain." He said giving Ryuuken a death look.

-1-

Rukia was walking towards Urahara's candy shop. He had asked her to be there the very early in the morning and that he had a surprise for her. He didn't say as to what it was but whatever it was it wasn't going to be anything she would like.

As she approached the door a smiling man greeted her with a fan hiding the smile.

"Ah Ms. Kuchki please come in. I have a new toy for you." He said leading her into the back.

What she saw was a perfect imitation faux body of her hung up on the wall.

"But… I already have a gigai." She said.

"Yes but this one is a real flesh gigai and you can move in it with no effort whatsoever… Also I gave it some super powered legs." He said trying to refrain from laughing.

"That's pretty neat… Soooo… How much?" She said taking out what appeared to be a wallet.

"It's free of charge. You only need to wear it for at least 3 hours before taking it off or you won't be able to put it back on." He said.

"Why's that?"

"Oh uhm. It remembers who you are and won't let anyone else use it as they're own." He lied.

"Okay sure thing."

Rukia then slipped out of her cheap plastic gigai. It had been a while since she had been in a real flesh body and she wasn't so sure if she'd be able to handle a modded body at first.

As soon as she entered the faux body she immediately felt her power begin to drain.

"Kisuke what is this? Gigai's are supposed to help regain our powers." She said.

"At first your power will drain to help power your legs. In about 3 hours you'll be the fastest student at your school."

"Oh that's right! I need to get to school. Thanks Kisuke!" She said running out the door.

Urahara couldn't help but feel accomplished as he watched Rukia run out of the store. He had successfully fooled her into becoming a human. It may have been a dirty trick but so many lives were at stake.

"Shopkeeper…" Tessai said.

"Yes what is it?" Urahara said turning to face the giant.

"What if Captain Kuchki finds her before she becomes human."

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that. This city has been growing over the past couple of years. It would be very unlikely unless somebody had given him a hint." Urahara said sitting down feeling great. "But what are the chances of that happening?"

-2-

Jushiro Ukitake was rushing through the streets of the Seiretei heading towards the 1st squads barracks when he saw Shunsui kyoraku sleeping on top of a nearby tower. Ukitake thought about waking him up but would he really believe his story? No one in their right mind except for Yammamoto would believe his story. The only one who could believe Jushiro was the Commander himself. After all he had to at least know the original King of Soul Society.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when he heard a shout from the nearby tower.

"Yo! Ukitake! Where are you going so fast!" Shunsui shouted.

Oh well at least Shunsui won't make fun of him even if his story didn't make sense.

"I've got something I need to tell the Commander. It's very important that he hears it right away." Ukitake said.

"Hm? Well whats it about?" Shunsui asked while stepping down to where Ukitake was standing.

"Come on let's go for a walk… I'll tell you everything."

…Moments later…

"Ukitake do you have any idea what your saying?" Shunsui said

"I know what I heard. Three of our captains are going to betray us and attempt to assassinate the King of Soul Society." Ukitake reiterated.

"No not about that. About you being the new head captain." Shunsui said with a laugh.

"I know sounds crazy right." Ukitake said with an even louder laugh.

"I'm not saying you wouldn't be a good Commander or anything but you are deathly ill after all." Shunsui said.

"Yes I wish there was some sort of cure but I guess I'm out of luck. Maybe there was some reason he chose me over anyone else."

"I don't know but you had better go tell the old man quick before anything bad happens."

"Right… I'll see you later." Ukitake said before disappearing in a flash.

-3-

"Ichigo…" Nel said as he held her in his arms. "You don't know how much I want to go to school with you but it's not like I can just blend in with you and your friends." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

"It's fine if you don't want to go but I need you to be around me. Inside of me there's this being who claims to be my "real" power and he told me you being near me controls my reaitsu flow." Ichigo said.

Nel's lips curled into a smile. When you truly care for someone that someone has spiritual influence in your inner world and can even empower you to do things only in your dreams.

"Can I come anyway? I want to see your friends." She said more cheerfully.

"Definitely." Ichigo said.

He then let Nel out of his arms and they both got up from the bed.

"I've got to get ready I'll see you outside k?" He said starting to take off his shirt.

Nel didn't move however. She was frozen still as she noticed how lean and muscular he was.

"Nel. I'm gonna start strippin. You better get out now." He said going for the closet.

"Oh… I don't mind." She said laughing.

"Nel!" Ichigo said with a blush.

"Fine. I'll see you outside." She said heading out the door.

As she was walking down the stairs people could be heard talking in the kitchen. She figured they couldn't see her anyway so she decided to try and slip out the door unnoticed. When she rounded the corner Isshin and Karin immediately stopped what they were doing. Isshin had always tried to hide the fact that he too could see ghosts so as not to raise suspicion that he was a Shinigami.

"What's wrong Karin?" Yuzu said

"I-It's nothing Yuzu more food please." Karin said returning to her breakfast.

When Isshin finally realized what was happening he collapsed onto the ground smiling as hard as he could.

"Dad!" Karin and Yuzu shouted.

"H-he's a-a m-an now… I'm s-so proud of him." Isshin whispered.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Karin shouted

When Karin looked up the woman was gone. But the door remained slightly open.

"I wonder who she was…" Karin whispered to herself.

Nel didn't expect that. How could they see her? Then she remembered… Ichigo said something about his "real" power. Like he had Shinigami powers that belonged to him. If that's true then his father must also be a Shinigami.

"Nel! You ready?" Ichigo said as he jumped down from his window.

"Yeah I'm ready." Nel said with a smile "Hey Ichigo… did you know your dad and sister could see me?" She said.

"I know that Karin could see you but not my dad." Ichigo said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason…" She said wrapping her arm around his.

"Let's go! I can't wait!" She said pulling him towards the school.

Sorry for the shortness but I ran out of time to write again for this week so to make up for it watch this video if you haven't already

After the .com on youtube type this- /watch?v=_GSF8Kae6dc


	8. Book 1 Chapter 8

A/N: Ok I know I've been gone for a long time and I have a legit excuse. The screen on my laptop cracked in half and I had to order a new one. Now since I am traveling I would always have to guess when and where to ship the screen I just now got it right. So to all who have been waiting, I'm sorry, please forgive me!

Oh and by the way italicized words are thoughts now.

-0-

Rukia Kuchki was sitting at her desk in her first period classroom. The only thing unusual about it was the fact that no one had yet to arrive at the school. She had gotten so excited about her new super powered flesh body that she ran as fast as she could to school making her an hour late. At least Ichigo and Chad always get there early. She couldn't figure out why though.

She decided to get up and walk around since there was no real point in just sitting there.

She got up and rushed to the door only to be greeted by the chest of Ichigo Kurosaki as she slammed into it knocking her down while Ichigo didn't even flinch.

"Rukia? What are you doing here? It's kind of early don't you think?"

"Yeah I sort of lost track of time." She said as she rubbed her head.

"Rukia you okay?" A voice rang out from behind Ichigo.

"Nel? Is that you?" Rukia said.

"Yep." Nel said walking in front of Ichigo reaching her hand out to help Rukia up.

"Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing here?" Rukia said as she got to her feet.

"Ichigo asked me to come to school with him today." She said with a smile

Rukia was getting irritated. Ichigo had obviously gotten to attached to her and wasn't going to give her a Soul Burial anytime soon. If she didn't regain her powers soon she would have to be dealt with as a normal human.

She decided she'd have to get Urahara to do it when Ichigo wasn't looking. He may hate her for it but it is the law of Soul Society that no human souls should remain in the real world for long periods of time.

"Ichigo could I speak with you in private?" Rukia said grabbing his arm and shoving him out the door.

"Huh? If you've got something to say, say it here." He said.

Rukia paid no attention however. She started shoving him down the hallway to get away from Nel.

"What's all this about?" He said breaking free from her grip.

"Your getting to attached to her Ichigo!" Rukia yelled.

"So what if I am! Why do you care?" He yelled.

"I don't care! But it's the law of Soul Society that she be given a Soul Burial if she can't regain her powers! If we don't they'll send someone else to do it!" Rukia shouted.

"Then I'll fight whoever they are. And I'll win everytime until I figure out some way for her to regain her powers." Ichigo said avoiding eye contact.

Rukia was speechless. They stood there for what seemed like an hour. In their silence Ichigo walked off heading back to class. Rukia quickly followed not saying a word.

When they rounded the corner into the classroom Chad had already found his way into the classroom and was chatting with Nel in the middle of the desks.

"Oh hey Ichigo it's about time I met your new friend." Chad said with a smile. Which was really odd because the giant rarely ever showed any emotion except for whenever anyone touched the necklace his grandfather gave him.

"Chad here was telling me some pretty interesting stories." Nel smirked.

Ichigo started blushing a deep crimson. What did Chad tell her? He started to talk when the school bell rang and loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

Inoue Orihime was the first to walk into the room. She had an exhausted look on her face like as if she had been up all night exercising.

"What's wrong Inoue?" Chad said.

"Well your not going to believe it but…"

"Just spit it out it can't be any weirder than the things that have already happened." Ichigo said taking his seat.

Inoue took a deep breath and began to speak very quickly. "Okay well last night I was cooking some bean casserole when this black cat came to my window. At first I thought it wanted some food so I opened the window and let it inside. When I turned around to get a bowl it started talking to me…" Inoue paused when she finally noticed the girl right beside her middle school crush. "By the way Ichigo who's your friend?"

"Wait wait wait. A cat talked to you?" Ichigo reiterated.

"Yeah crazy right? Who's your friend…" She said

"What did the cat say Inoue." Chad cut in.

"Oh yeah… It told me that since we met rukia powers of our own began to develop inside of us." She said heading over to inspect Nel. "Right before it left it told us that we'll need to unlock this power if we're ever to survive in the future. And that it would help us."

"What do you mean us?" Chad said.

"That's just it… You and me Chad, it didn't mention anything about Ichigo." She said turning back to Nel. "Who might you be hmm?"

Nel raised her hand motioning for Orihime to come closer. She leaned closely to Inoue's ear while a slight smile appeared on her lips and she spoke softly… "Back off… Ichigo is mine… My name is Nel by the way"

Inoue felt like punching the girl but knew it would look bad in front of her classmates. She had always tried to pass as the innocent one who never got into any sort of argument whatsoever but this had crossed the line.

Just as Inoue was about to say something the second bell rang and the teacher walked through the door waving at her students to take their seats as class was about to begin.

"We'll settle this later." Inoue said as she hiked over to her own seat.

Nel just stood there frozen. It's not like she could sit down anywhere.

The teacher silently began to take attendance. "Rukia!... is Rukia here? No? Okay then."

The rest of the class looked around. Rukia wasn't the type to cut class.

"_Didn't she follow me in here?" _Ichigo thought. He then raised his hand. "Excuse me! May I be excused?" He had realized he might have made her upset and wanted to find her to apologize and make things right.

"Su-" The teacher stuttered. But Ichigo was already out the door.

Keigo thought that he was trying to skip class and also attempted to run out the door but he was stopped as the teacher grabbed his collar and threw him back at the desk. The rest of the class was awed when they saw how strong she was.

Ichigo was walking down the hallway to the stairs thinking about what he was going to say once he found Rukia.

"_What could she be upset about? It's not like I said anything mean. I guess she just doesn't know what its like to be disagreed with."_ He thought.

Once he was down the stairs and out of the building he looked around and found no sign of Rukia.

He turned around to walk inside when he heard a woman yelling in the distance.

"_Found her."_

He began running in the direction of the screaming wondering what she could be doing.

"What! How dare they brand me a traitor! There is no way I'll stand for this!" Rukia shouted.

The person who she was yelling at was an average height long black haired man wearing a black Kimino and a white Haori. Next to him was another man with red hair and intricate black tattoos all over his face. He too was wearing a black Kimino much like Ichigo's.

"Rukia what's going on! Who are these guys? And why did you run off?" Ichigo spouted.

Rukia turned around and her eyes began to widen.

"What the hell are you doing here Ichigo! Run you idiot!" She shouted pushing Ichigo out of the way.

"Who might this boy be Rukia?" The black haired man spoke up. "A friend of yours?... wait… isn't he a human? How can he see us?"

"He's nobody just leave him be." She said

"Now come with us I'm here unofficially and I can't stay for much longer so dump the gigai and come with me and we'll get this all settled." He said.

Rukia went silent. If she told him she gave her powers to a human her punishment would be severe. If a Shinigami were to ever to give their powers to a human, that human could give birth to a "natural" Shinigami and disrupt the order of Soul Society. That sort of thing was so uncommon however so the punishment was dealt with very seriously. She felt that she had done the right thing but Central 46 always upholds the law to every extent no matter the situation.

"I- I can't at the moment…" Rukia said while looking at her feet.

"Why not?" The red haired man said.

"Wait! Hold it! What's going on here!" Ichigo shouted. This whole situation was making him feel uneasy. If Rukia left then there would be no one to help him with his newfound power.

"We're here to take Rukia back to Soul Society to prove her innocence about the increase of hollow in this area." The red haired man said.

"She can't leave until she teaches me to control my power!" Ichigo shouted.

"What do you mean control your power?" The black haired man said.

Rukia knew what he was about to say and hurried over to Ichigo to try and shut him up.

"She gave me her powers to help save my family." Ichigo said shoving Rukia out of the way.

"Hmm. I see… So Rukia is guilty of something after all. This is very disappointing. Come Ru-." He was interrupted by a strange womanly voice.

"Oh my my what's all this now. You aren't bothering these kids are you Byakuya-bo?" A young dark skinned woman then appeared in front of Rukia and Ichigo. "If you leave now you can save yourself the embarrassment of getting beat up by a girl." She said

Renji and Byakuya's eyes widened at the sight of the woman.

"You…" They said in unison. "So you have been hiding in the real world…" Byakuya said.

"Now's not the time for questions." The woman said.

The next thing Renji and Byakuya see is Ichigo and Rukia being knocked out by a mysterious man in green. They both fell to the ground with a thud.

"I couldn't agree more Yourichi-sa." The man in green said. "Would you take those two back to their homes for me?"

In an Instant the woman disappeared along with Ichigo and Rukia.

"She truly is the goddess of flash." Renji whispered.

"It's over Kuchki, you might as well return to Soul Society while they still know you haven't left." The man in green said.

"Kisuke, your as persistent as ever I see. You know I can't leave here without a fight don't you?" Byuakuya proceeded to unsheathe his sword. He held it in front of him and as if in slow motion he dropped it. The blade fell through the ground as he silently chanted "Bankai."

Urahara looked as impassive as ever. He too unsheathed his sword from his cane.

"I guess I have no choice… You've always been stubborn you know that?"

Large pillars of light encircled the two as if they were locked in a cage.

"So I think it's time someone put you in your place… Ban…Kai…" Urahara whispered.

Renji who was outside of Byakuya's bankai looked up with fear, the entire sky had turned to a blood red. The very sight of it sent chills down his spine.

Byakuya charged at the seemingly unchanged Urahara when a smile came upon his opponents' lips. Byakuya's eyes widened as his entire body went numb as he got closer.

"You can't defeat me. My blade has the power to control your body through the very blood that runs through your veins. The closer you get to me, the easier it is for me to manipulate your blood."

Byakuya was disgusted. Was this all his bankai was good for?

"I know what your thinking Kuchki. You think that I'm cheating. But there's one fatal flaw in my bankai. I have to sacrifice a portion of it in order to create my shields and weapons. But this isn't even the half of it."

Byakuya was halted to a complete stop in front of Urahara.

"Watch this." Kisuke said.

He raised his hand and just as he did Byakuya's hand raised.

"I can control your every movements and even…"

Byakuya's skin began to boil hideously. His entire body felt like it was on fire. His heart was beating furiously. He let out a scream of agony and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted it to be this way…" Urahara said.

"Damn you! Why are you trying to keep her here!" Byakuya yelled.

"You'll find out soon enough… Now go." Urahara sheathed his sword and the pain stopped as he walked away. The sky returned to its normal state and Byakuya fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"Captain!" Renji shouted.

"Renji…. Take me home…" Byakuya said quietly

"Y-yes sir."

Renji opened a Senkai Gate an put his captain over his shoulders.

"_Just what happened in there." _He asked himself

-1-

In Soul Society three captains were gathering for a top-secret meeting. They were on the outskirts of the Rukongai. A place where captains were normally never seen, a man with fox-like features was preparing something that appeared to be a portal.

"When do you think he'll be here?" The black haired man said.

"I don't know but he better hurry or we'll have to go without him." The fox-like man said.

Then in the horizon a tall man with glasses could be seen walking towards them.

"Here he comes." The fox-like man said.

_A few minutes later…_

"Gin, Kaname. We have a problem."

"What is it Lord Aizen?" Kaname said.

"Just a short while ago Byukaya Kuchki traveled to the real world in search for our dear Rukia Kuchki. He came into contact with Urahara Kisuke and fought with him. He lost and Rukia escaped." Aizen said.

"So I guess this means…" Gin said.

"Yes… We are heading to the real world soon, If we find Kurosaki Ichigo we find Rukia Kuchki as well. But for now we must gather stronger Espada." Aizen said.

"Agreed." Gin and Kaname said.

The portal began to tear a rip in the air and a lonely desert appeared beyond it.

"Let's pay a visit to the King of Hueco Mundo."


	9. Book 1 Chapter 9

A/N: Ok this made me really sad. I can't believe that I broke my laptop and couldn't get it fixed for a month and then have no one miss me! I uploaded chapter 8 hoping people would be happy to see that I didn't disappear or anything. But I guess it's fine since I really have nothing else to do when I'm camping out by myself. Oh well.

-0-

In the darkest regions of Hueco Mundo howls could be heard for miles. Amongst them were the painful screams of his fellow Adjuchas. Once they were comrades bent on the ultimate level of evolution, to become Vasto Lordes. After years of endless struggle the group had given up on their quest. All except one, He was disgusted with them. To him they were weak and not deserving of evolution, so he decided to move on without them.

Now they were attacking each other as if all hell had been released. He watched them scornfully. They wanted to sacrifice themselves so they could contribute to his evolution. Although he wouldn't admit it but he didn't want to be alone, when it seemed there wouldn't be a victor to the battle a mysterious figure appeared above them.

And the battle stopped.

All seven of them looked up. Above them stood a bat-like figure with amazing spiritual pressure. It looked as if the devil himself was awestruck by their battle. Their limbs were almost to the point of falling off.

The bat-like figure studied them for a while, until finally the leader of the group spoke up in a harsh tone.

"Hey! Just what the hell is your deal!"

The bat-like figure ignored him and faced the six who were just in battle with each other.

"Why do you fight one another?"

The entire group spoke out. "Because we are meant to."

"If I told you that you could gain power without the need to consume one another would you join me and my master's cause?" There was no response from the group.

"HA! Like that could ever happen! Just who the hell are you!" The leader yelled.

The bat-like figure turned to face the leader. "My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer… and I am. A Vasto Lorde. My master is preparing an army to wage war against the Shinigami. I was sent here to recruit as many powerful hollow as I could."

"No." The leader said. "I'm going to gain my own power."

The rest of the group was awestruck. He didn't even want to hear Ulquiorra out.

"Excuse me but I don't believe I gave u a choice in the matter…" Ulquiorra said disappearing into a buzz of Sonido.

When he disappeared the group went on the defensive. Next thing they all saw was flash of light before they all fell unconscious.

Ulquiorra had all struck them from behind. If they weren't going to come peacefully then he'd have to force them. The only problem now was that they were all too injured from battle for their evolution. Luckily his master told him of a crater that was just recently created that has healing capabilities. His master never told him how it was created but it must have taken an extraordinary amount of power because he described it as being at least 12 miles in diameter and that he should never travel to the center of the crater.

He now had to carry all seven of them across miles of sand to where he was taking all of his recruitments. Luckily his master had taught all of his strongest subordinates the art of kido. With it he could easily move all seven of them.

-1-

"Captain Aizen how much longer?" Gin asked.

"Show some respect Gin. We're almost there." Kaname said.

The three rebellious captains were infiltrating Hueco Mundo to begin phase one of their plan.

"Exactly what was phase one again Captain Aizen?" Gin asked.

"We must convince the "King" to come to our side. If he doesn't join us then we'll simply take Las Noches and prepare for the war." Aizen said. "As we speak Ulquiorra is gathering new followers to our cause. As soon as we have gathered our new Espada we will begin training."

"Yeah it was kind of harsh how we just threw out the old Espada." Gin said with a rare frown.

"What's done is done Gin and if Aizen didn't like the old Espada then it was our duty to get rid of them." Kaname said.

All three of them had been walking briskly across the sandy planes of Las Noches for hours it seemed. However in Hueco Mundo time ran much faster thus making hours seem like minutes in Soul Society. In the distance a large throne could be seen with a black skeletal figure atop it. Around him were his followers. A massive army of highly skilled Adjuchas waiting for the first opportunity to fight once their king gave the command.

-2-

The King sat upon his throne looking very bored. He had an entire army at his disposal with no enemy to conquer. His name was Barragan Luisenbarn. He was a very powerful Vasto Lorde with Shinigami-like features. His entire body was that of a human skeleton with a black cloak and a large gold crown. Unlike most hollows he actually possessed a weapon. It was a massive scythe larger than the king himself.

"Eh I'm so bored! I might as well separate my army and have them fight each other." Barragan said to no one in particular.

"If it's an enemy you seek then fight me." A voice rang out.

"Hmm who's there?" Barragan said.

Three men then appeared in front of Barragan and his men in a flash step.

"I am Sosuke Aizen to the left of me is Ichimaru Gin and to the right is Tousen Kaname. We are Shinigami."

"Hmm? Shinigami you say?" Barragan rose from his chair. "This might be interesting. I think I'll fight the three of you… As if you pathetic Shinigami even have a chance of defeating a god such as me." Barragan laughed.

"That's an interesting choice of words… With that appearance of yours you look more like a Shinigami than we do." Aizen said behind a smirk. "However if I can prove that I am the superior then you and your army have to join me in my quest to bring down Soul Society."

Barragan couldn't help but laugh at his proposal. "You! Superior to me?"

The three figures disappeared in a flash step. However Barragan saw through it and quickly raised his weapon. He cut at both Gin and Kaname who didn't even seem to put up a fight. When he found Aizen he slashed at him multiple times but it just seemed like it kept passing through him.

Aizen then smiled as his figure disappeared with the air.

The next thing Barragan heard were the sound of blades clashing with the hides of his subordinates. Then in all the commotion Aizens blade made its way to Barragan's neck.

"You see… My Zanpaktuo has the power of complete hypnosis."

"Complete?... Hypnosis?" Barragan said.

"I can control all 5 of your senses and make you believe anything… Now you will join us…" Aizen finished.

"I don't think so!" Aizens blade then pierced his neck and he fell to the ground unconscious.

All around the three were the bodies of all of his new subordinates. Aizen couldn't help but feel accomplished with all he's done without getting even the slightest bit of suspicion from the rest of Soul Society.

"Gin, Kaname. Gather them and bring them to ground zero." "We're going to get them to come to our side whether they want to or not…" "Now I've got some bus

Aizen then opened a Garganta to the real world.

"I've got someone I need to talk to…"

-3-

Ulquiorra had finally carried all seven adjuchas to the crater in which Aizen called "Ground Zero." Here Aizen could gather all of his new subordinates and heal them with the power of the released Hougyoku.

Ulquiorra had already gathered many other adjuchas before them and thankfully the field of spiritual pressure around them was keeping them unconscious.

When the Hougyoku is split in half it creates a field of high spiritual pressure and if one were to travel to the center of it their bodies would immediately be turned to dust. However if you were to remain near the outskirts of the field a Shinigami could increase his power ten fold.

Aizen's plan was to gather as many unconscious adjuchas as he could around the field and amplify his powers to unite the hollow and create a new breed of Arrancar. Arrancar more powerful than those created by nature. However one piece of the puzzle was missing. Aizen needed to be able to channel it in one direction. He needed the original Hougyoku Urahara created and the only way to do that was to go to the real world and retrieve Ms. Kuchki Rukia.

-4-

The next morning Ichigo awoke with a sharp pain across the back of his head. Somehow he had ended up back in his room last night. All he could remember seeing were Rukia and those two other Shinigami talking with her. Then everything went black.

"_Was it all just a dream? Or is Rukia really gone?"_ he thought to himself.

He got up and quickly realized that his father wasn't trying to kill him this morning. Which could only mean one thing…

Ichigo burst through the door and rushed down the stairs to the living room. He could hear his father laughing hysterically as he rounded the corner. What he saw made his face turn a dark crimson. Nel and Isshin were both talking, and he just knew it had to be something embarrassing about him.

"Ah Ichigo! I was just chatting with your lady friend here. She seems like quite the keeper." Isshin joked. Ichigo just walked over to where they were sitting nonchalantly and stopped in front his dad not revealing his eyes.

Ichigo raised a fist in the air and knocked Isshin straight across the room.

"What the hell have you two been talking about!" He screamed.

"Oooh nothing you would want to know…" Nel smiled.

Isshin got up quickly and rushed over the painting of his wife. "Oh mother! Where did I go wrong! Our son abuses his one and only father!" He sobbed

"Shut the hell up! You're the one who abuses me!" Ichigo yelled and pointed to Isshin.

"Ah I only do it to keep you in line you punk of a son!" He got up and started wrestling with Ichigo.

After minutes of struggle Ichigo was the victor. "Enough! I have to go get ready for school." He said turning to face the stairs.

"Uhm Ichigo…" Nel said. "It's Saturday." She smiled.

"Oh… Hey wait! What are you even doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well you asked if I would stay here with you a couple nights ago. Yourichi must have hit your head harder than I thought."

"Who?" Ichigo asked

"You don't want to know. Trust me." She said.

"Oh. Then what happened to Rukia?"

"She's with Urahara right now. Don't worry she'll be just fine."

"Ok that's good." Ichigo felt great relief after hearing that.

"Will you come walk with me? I need to tell you something…" Nel said grabbing his hand.

-5-

"Then it is decided… Ms. Kuchki Rukia and Neliel Tu Oderschvank will be caught brought back to Soul Society and be executed on Sougyoku hill in one months time." A lone voice called out in the Central 46 court room.

"Don't you think that's a little extreme!" Kuchki Byakuya cried out.

"Did we give you permission to speak?" Another anonymous voice called out.

"Ms. Kuchki Rukia has given her powers to a human AND released numerous hollows into the real world." The courtroom yelled out.

"Not to mention that Neliel was a trader to us 100 years ago when she declined our offer to become one of us. We cannot let half-breeds exist freely in the real world. Therefore she must be executed." The leader spoke out.

"So it is decided. You Kuchki will go back to the real world and retrieve these two and we will nullify your punishment."

"Meeting adjourned!"

-6-

"They're all here Captain Aizen." Gin said. "What do you suppose we do now?"

"The field this released Hougyoku is creating will keep them here for quite some time… Gin. Prepare the Senkai Gate. We're going back to Soul Society I need my research documents."

"Yes Captain." Gin said.

As they all entered the gate Kaname spoke up. "What if the more powerful Vasto Lordes wake up before we get back?"

"No need to worry Kaname I've placed a special barrier around the entire crater. When we return you will see the new bas of operations… a new fortress of Las Noches…" "Now let's hurry I must find Ms. Kuchki before she disappears forever."

-7-

"What's this all about Nel?" Ichigo asked. They had been walking down the road for at least a half an hour. Nel hadn't said a word since they left the house and it was kind of creeping him out, after all she was the type who was able to change her mood at any point.

When they came upon the river she stopped and turned to face Ichigo.

"Ichigo…"

"Nel?"

"I can tell you anything right?" She asked. "You won't judge me for anything I've done in the past?" Her eyes started to trail away from his and towards the ground.

"What's this all about?" He asked again.

"A long time ago I was forced to come live with my mother in Soul Society beacause I had the power of a Shinigami. I refused to go…" She started.

"And how is this bad?" He wondered.

"Its strictly against the law for a Shinigami to live in the real world… But I didn't want to leave my father here all alone. So I went into hiding."

"And?" He asked.

"Last night… I rushed to help you and Rukia when the Shinigami Captain showed up. When I was on my way I was stopped by another Captain Shinigami, he didn't tell me his name; he was tall, black-haired, and wore glasses. He told me he knew my mother long ago and wanted to take me to her."

"And what did you say?" Ichigo asked

"I told him there someone who I wanted to be with more…" She took her eyes away to meet Ichigo's gaze. "When he left I realized… They had found me."

"You won't have to worry I won't let them take you." Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her body into his.

"It's not that. I don't want you to get hurt." She said starting to sob.

"Nel…"

They held each other for hours as she cried into his chest. Ichigo just couldn't grasp the situation. All of Soul Society knew who she was and it was only a matter of time before Central 46 would order for her execution. If only her mother were still around to help her through it.

"Please don't cry Nel, come on I'll buy you lunch." Ichigo said.

"Hmm? Are you asking me out Ichigo?" Nel smiled.

Ichigo also smiled. "If you'll promise to stop crying."

"Deal!" She said grabbing his hand. "I know the perfect place!"

-8-

"Shopkeeper do you have any idea what your saying!" Tessai said.

"You can't convince me to stay Tessai I failed to realize the damage the second Hougyoku created in Hueco Mundo when Shinji split it in half." Urahara said.

"What do you plan on doing when you get there anyway?"

"I'm going to dispose of it by transporting the entire area into the empty void between the real world and Hueco Mundo." Urahara said.

"Well then at least let me assist you." Tessai said.

"No this must be something I do. It was my mistake and I must bare the burden. I don't even know what I was thinking when I made the second one." Urahara then headed towards the basement to prepare the Garganta. In all of Shinigami history Urahara was one of the smartest. He successfully studied the Garganta and can imitate it perfectly. "Take care of Ururu and Jinta for me okay?

"Of course."

Urahara was in his basement walking towards two hills in the distance. To travel to Hueco Mundo one must be able to sense the dimension that is the void between Hueco Mundo and the real world. When you are able to grasp this you must send out and fluctuate your reaitsu in a straight thin line and separate it in half creating the void itself. From there on your reaitsu will create a pathway in whichever direction you are walking as long as you concentrate solely on reaching the darkness in front of you. If one were to lose focus for even a second the path could disappear and you'll be lost within the void forever.

"_This is going to be a long trip… I might not come back. After all this mess I've created I might as well be dead though." _Urahara thought to himself.

The hills he was walking towards had two wooden planks stuck out on the sides facing each other. He wasn't able to create a Garganta just anywhere like the hollows could however.

He jumped on top of one the planks and began to concentrate. His entire body began to glow and in an instant a beam of light shot across towards the other plank. Darkness began to show within the light and the air began to separate. Inside the void a world of nothing but desert could be seen with darkness surrounding it. In the distance within Hueco Mundo a deep canyon with a bright light in the middle could be seen. Millions of hollows were gathering around it to feed on the spirit particles.

"_Well… here it goes."_


End file.
